Protection
by LadyAmande
Summary: UA, Oliver est revenu de l'île et tout le monde cache des secrets. Slade tel la fouine qu'il est, sait tout et il va contre attaqué! OLICITY
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou,_

 _Voici ma nouvelle fiction, la première que j'ai réellement écrite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, parce que moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Ce n'est pas du tout dans le genre de autres choses que j'ai écrit, c'est dans un univers totalement alternatif. On peut pratiquement oublié tout bien que j'ai repris quelque truc de la série, comme notamment le retour de Slade. Bref je vous laisse juger. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je m'amuse juste un peu avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Chapitre 1__

Cinq ans, ça faisait cinq ans qu'Oliver Queen avait été porté disparut et soudainement, il réapparut. _«_ _Comme si la Terre qui l'avait avalé ne voulait plus de lui »_ La blonde soupira, elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ou du moins qu'il ne chercherait pas à l'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas se justifier pour certaines choses. Et même si Oliver lui avait manqué, elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait, non ce qu'ils avaient fait. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas son téléphone portable vibrer, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se mette à sonner de façon stridente. Elle sursauta, lissa de la paume de sa main sa jupe pour essuyer toutes traces de moiteur et se tourna vers l'objet.

– _ **Il faut vraiment que je change ma sonnerie, murmura-t-elle, et que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même par la même occasion.**_

Elle allait répondre quand elle réalisa qui l'appelait. _« Et merde »_ pensa la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir y faire face un jour ou l'autre, mais là, c'était trop dur. Elle avait besoin de temps, juste d'un peu de temps. Un geste presque rageur, elle répondit à l'appel, prête à sortir les griffes. Oui le temps ce n'était que ce qu'elle demandait.

– _ **Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Moïra, mais c'est non ! Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps. Je vous demande juste de … mentir … s'il vous plaît …**_

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir, mais là, elle en avait besoin, elle estimait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. L'informaticienne ne chercha pas à écouter ce que la mère du revenant avait à dire, parce qu'elle coupa la communication et posa sa tête sur ses mains. Est-ce qu'un jour, elle arriverait à tout dire ? Felicity regarda la pendule et appela son amie, il fallait qu'elle parle avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était aussi en colère qu'elle du retour d'Oliver Queen, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

– _ **Laurel ? Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? J'ai … j'ai besoin de te voir …**_

L'avocate accepta immédiatement, elle aussi avait besoin de voir son amie. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer cette colère qui bouillonnait en elle, qui l'aveuglait littéralement. Les deux jeune femmes se retrouvèrent au parc pas très loin de l'endroit ou travaillait la brune. Les deux se saluèrent avec un grand sourire et une embrassade. Felicity n'avait pas vu son amie depuis pas mal de jour et pour une fois, elle avait besoin de la voir pour parler de tout ça, toutes ces choses qu'elles avaient enfouis année plus tôt. Des choses qu'elles pensaient enterrées à jamais.

– _ **Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

– _ **Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?**_

– _ **Fecility …**_

– _ **Je ne veux pas qu'il sache … pas maintenant … Moïra ne dira rien, elle sait ce que je suis capable de faire.**_

– _ **Mais tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui même s'il nous trompait toutes les deux … moi avec toi et nous avec Sara …**_

– _ **On a pas le droit d'en vouloir à une morte, qui plus ait, qui est ta soeur.**_

– _ **Je sais …**_

– _ **Mais tu pourrais m'en vouloir à moi …**_

– _ **Tu ne savais pas qui il était et qu'il était déjà en couple … la seule personne à qui on peut en vouloir, c'est lui.**_

– _ **Et maintenant il est revenu … Tu l'aimes encore toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

– _ **Non … ce n'est plus réellement de l'amour … mais mon coeur ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Je suis tout de même heureuse de pouvoir tenter de construire quelque chose avec Tommy et je ne mettrais jamais ça en jeux, même pour les beaux yeux d'Oliver.**_

– _ **Alors fait attention à toi, parce que c'est toi qu'il va allait voir la première. Moi il ne se souvient surement même plus de mon existence.**_

– _ **Mais je ne veux pas le voir !**_

– _ **Je ne suis pas sur que tu es réellement le choix.**_

Laurel soupira, elle ne voulait pas revoir l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur deux fois avant de disparaître. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la blonde dû partir. Elle avait des obligations envers l'entreprise qui l'avait accepté comme employée. Elle aurait aimé parler plus longtemps avec son amie, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre, le travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

– _ **On se voit bientôt ? Luc m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis, il me manque aussi le bonhomme.**_

Elle se mit à sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis l'annonce du retour d'Oliver Queen à Starling City. Maintenant, elle allait devoir faire en sorte de ne rien montrer, d'éviter tout contact avec Oliver, il fallait surtout pas que son secret se sache, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait que son secret reste un secret. Elle rejoignit son travail en quelques minutes, il fallait qu'elle règle un problème de réseau avant de partir. Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse rapidement si elle voulait éviter la fête que le directeur avait prévu pour le survivant. La blonde y était invitée, mais elle avait autre chose à faire que de rester debout à saluer un homme qui n'avait fait que mentir et tromper.

– _ **Minny, j'arrive, je quitte QC.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis Miss Smoak.**_

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle boucla ce qu'elle était en train de finir et partit en croisant les doigts pour ne croiser personne. Chose improbable, mais après tout c'était beau de rêver. Ainsi, elle croisa Walter, son patron et elle ne pouvait passer devant lui sans le saluer. La jeune femme serra les dents et finit tout de même par sourire.

– _ **Miss Smoak, j'aurais besoin de vous voir demain, 9h ça vous vas ?**_

– _ **Aucune problème, par contre veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois partir.**_

– _ **Je sais, des obligations.**_

– _ **C'est cela Monsieur, mais vous savez déjà ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas.**_

– _ **Passer une bonne soirée, Miss Smoak.**_

– _ **Merci Monsieur, vous aussi.**_

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire puis elle réitéra son geste quand Moïra passa près d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et d'un regard, elle demanda à Moïra de ne pas oublier sa promesse. La dame se rapprocha de son mari et lui attrapa la main.

– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais de Miss Smoak ?**_

– _ **J'ai besoin de ses compétences pour un petit service. Ah et j'ai trouvé un garde du corps parfait pour Oliver. Il s'appelle John Diggle et c'est un ancien de l'armée.**_

– _ **Demande lui de venir demain dans l'après-midi, on le rencontrera et s'il est si bon, on le mettra tout de suite au service d'Oliver. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse de nouveau agresser.**_

Le directeur de Queen Consolidated hocha la tête, il comprenait que Moïra s'inquiète, à peine sortit dehors qu'on l'agressait déjà. Mais il savait aussi qu'Oliver n'accepterait pas tout de suite d'avoir quelqu'un qui le colle au basque. Surtout après avoir vécu seul sur une île déserte pendant cinq ans. Non, tout allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

– _ **Pour l'instant, allons à cette fête en son honneur, Starling City et surtout les employés doivent savoir qu'il va bien.**_

– _ **Il a changé Moïra, je ne suis pas sur qu'il aime toujours autant les soirées.**_

– _ **Je suis sûre qu'il n'aimera pas celle là, mais qu'il va adorer celle que va lui faire Tommy demain, mais il le fera parce que j'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de voir mon fils entouré et non plus seul … sa première nuit restera toujours dans ma mémoire, j'ai vu de la bestialité dans ses yeux, de la peur et surtout l'instinct féroce de la protection.**_

La mère soupira, « comment est-ce que je pourrais en vouloir à Felicity de ne pas parler de mon petit bonhomme ? Avec ce que j'ai vu, je peux comprendre pourquoi elle a peur. » La femme secoua la tête et se décida à sourire, elle réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard.

Dans la ville, Felicity Smoak venait de rentrer chez elle, elle passa à peine la porte de sa petite maison qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans lui sauta dans les bras. Minny la salua et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir. La nounou ne s'attardait jamais quand la blonde revenait, elle savait le besoin qu'avait le petit garçon d'être seul avec sa mère.

– _ **Alors Maman, je pourrais le voir quand mon papa ?**_

– _ **Luc … ça fait deux jours que tu me poses la même question et c'est encore la même réponse. Il faut lui laisse le temps de revenir ici, on le pensait mort depuis cinq ans. Quand tout rentra dans l'ordre, on lui dira.**_

Le petit garçon était déçu, mais il comprenait, il était nanti de la même intelligence que sa mère et comme elle, il aimait exploiter ses capacités aux maximum, mais il était surtout aussi impatient que son père. Savoir que son père n'était pas très loin de lui mais ne connaissait pas son existence le rend triste, presque rebelle.

 _Quelques jours s'étaient passés, sans aucune nouvelle des Queen, Felicity avait été voir Walter qui lui avait demandé d'enquêter discrètement sur un compte offshore et elle s'était mise sans le vouloir dans un sacré pétrin. Quand la jeune femme avait vu le nom du compte, elle s'était mise à grimacer, il fallait qu'elle parle à Moïra. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire, elle avait eut bien trop de boulots à faire, surtout pour cacher Tempest. Même son fils se plaignait qu'elle n'était pas souvent chez elle, lui qui ne se plaignait jamais. Elle lui avait alors promit qu'elle ferait son possible pour que ça s'arrête, mais que là, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Mais un matin, quelque chose se passa. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu. Oliver Queen !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.__

 _ _Je voulais d'ailleurs remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour la fin de ma fiction Mom, It's me !, mais aussi pour mon OS sur la mort de Laurel. Je ne peux pas forcément tous vous répondre personnellement, mais sachez que j'ai beaucoup apprécier lire vos reviews qui m'aide beaucoup à continuer d'écrire.__

 _ _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à Mercredi :)__

 _ _LadyAmande__


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'autant de personnes aiment le premier. J'en suis vraiment heureuse et je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre individuellement je me rattraperais si j'ai des reviews dans ce chapitre. J'ai des partiels du coup je préfère me concentrer sur mes révisions._

 _Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Chapitre_ _2__

– _ **Felicity Smoak ?**_

Elle enleva son stylo de sa bouche et serra les dents. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Oliver était devant elle, accompagné d'un homme noir, un garde du corps. Le brun lui jeta un regard et celui-ci sortit de la pièce pour se poster devant la porte vitrée, comme pour le protéger d'une quelle conque attaque. La jeune femme se retint d'exploser de rire, décidément Moïra en faisait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas à Queen Consolidated qu'il allait se blesser, tout le monde adulait Oliver Queen. Beaucoup de femmes surtout ! Elle le regarda de haut en bas s'arrêtant sur des détails qui avait changé depuis qu'il était parti. « Plus de muscle et les cheveux courts lui vont bien, mais il a une aura assez spécial qui est vraiment … flippante. »

– _ **Oui ? C'est moi !**_

– _ **Je m'appelle Oliver Queen …**_

– _ **Je me rappelle très bien de toi Oliver … ce suis surprise que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi !**_

La blonde baissa les yeux sur le stylo rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle était, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en elle, très nerveuse et du coup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Cependant dans un sens elle était soulagée, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. _« C'est une bonne chose, je crois, pensa-t-elle, incertaine »_. Mais étrangement, une pointe de douleur se distilla dans son coeur et elle se retint de ne pas inspirer de l'air nécessaire pour l'aider à évacuer la douleur.

– _ **Mais passons, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-elle poliment alors qu'elle avait juste envie de lui planter son stylo dans la main.**_

– _ **Je …, il se reprit. On m'a dit que vous étiez la meilleure dans votre domaine. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide. Venez à cette adresse, après votre travail s'il vous plaît. C'est vraiment important.**_

Il lui laissa une feuille et repartit, elle fronça les sourcils, le regarda partir puis quand il passa sa porte elle baissa la tête. Oliver se retourna une dernière fois, le coeur au bord des lèvres, la revoir après tant d'année l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. _« Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il me veut bon sang ? »_ La blonde soupira, elle ouvrit le papier et y découvrit une adresse dans les Glades. Est-ce qu'elle devait y aller ? Felicity sentait qu'Oliver avait changer, physiquement certes -ça elle l'avait bien remarqué- mais aussi mentalement aussi, comme s'il n'était plus du tout le même homme, qu'une sorte d'extraterrestre avait pris sa place. Felicity resta un moment sans bouger, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en le regardant dans les yeux, elle a remarqué qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Sachant d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait encore envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi après tant d'année, avait-elle encore envie de l'embrasser ? Rapidement, elle appela Minny, pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'occuper de son fils un peu plus longtemps. Finalement la journée passa lentement, trop lentement pour la jeune femme. Elle se décida tout de même à appeler Moïra.

– _ **Mme Queen ? On a un problème … il faut qu'on se voit rapidement … non pas aujourd'hui … peut-être la semaine prochaine … Oui Mercredi, c'est parfait … Bien sûr que Luc sera là … Merci Moïra … Bonne soirée !**_

Felicity raccrocha et décida de partir en avance, elle avait pratiquement fini de mettre à jour tous ses logiciels et le codage du dernier lui mettait les nerfs en pelote alors autant qu'elle prenne une longue pause pour se remettre d'aplomb. Peut-être qu'elle pourra en finir rapidement avec Oliver et faire une surprise à son fils ? La blonde se hâta d'aller dans l'endroit normalement vide. La fonderie de Queen Consolidated.

– _ **Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, nom d'un chien ?**_

Mais, en se rapprochant de plus en plus, elle comprit que quelqu'un se trouvait là, ça ne sentait pas l'abandonné, mais quelque chose d'autre contraire utiliser très souvent. La jeune femme repéra la porte qui en serait l'entrée et la craqua rapidement le code et entra en parlant dans le vide. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un canon se plaque sur sa tempe droite. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu prévenir qu'elle aurait dû prendre un gilet par balle ? Levant les mains, elle s'empressa de faire bonne figure même si elle avait une folle envie de fuir très loin.

– _ **Dig, c'est elle, tu peux la lâcher.**_

– _ **Comment avez-vous fait ça ?**_

– _ **Diplômée du MIT, douée avec les choses électroniques, rien ne m'arrête. A 7 ans, je créais mes propres ordinateurs.**_

Felicity avait parlé toute vitesse, heureuse de voir l'arme s'éloigner et les battements de coeur se ralentir. Oui, elle était dans une situation dès plus inhabituelle. Mais elle n'avait pas de mouron à se faire. Apparemment Oliver ne laisserait pas son garde du corps lui faire mal. _« Tant mieux, je ne veux pas mourir toute suite et encore moins sans avoir vu mon fils une dernière fois ! »_

– _ **Vous accueillez souvent les gens de cette manière ?**_

– _ **Non, juste les personnes qui arrive à craquer notre code.**_

– _ **Mon … un enfant de quatre ans aurait pu craquer votre dispositif tellement il est primitif. Vous devriez faire quelques mises à jours et je ne sais pas barricader le bâtiment ?**_

Un rire cueillit la fin de sa phrase et Felicity soupira, elle avait faillit faire une gaffe. Mais Dig ne pensait qu'à une chose, son cran. Personne n'en avait jamais eut autant avec son flingue sur la tempe. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en souriant. Non elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait mourir de peur, après tout c'était normal de protéger l'endroit dans lequel on travaillait. « Et en secret apparemment vu les installations. »

– _ **Felicity, voici John Diggle, mon ami et partenaire. John, voici Felicity Smoak.**_

– _ **L'une de ses ex qu'il a trompé, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.**_

L'homme serra la mâchoire, mais ne répliqua pas, après tout il l'avait blessé elle comme il avait blessé Laurel. Il comprenait qu'elle réagisse comme ça, mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne ferait rien, comme s'il ne sait jamais rien passé. L'informaticienne remarqua la crispation de la mâchoire de son ex et se retint d'avoir un sourire satisfait. _« Et non Oliver, je ne compte pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, surtout avec la souffrance et la honte que j'ai du endurer. »_

– _ **Je vous aime bien vous, sourit John.**_

– _ **Merci, maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais ici Oliver. Et pourquoi tu dit avoir besoin de moi ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.**_

Felicity était persuadée que s'il l'avait trompé avec Sara, c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement, que pour lui tout ça n'avait été qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Il lui demanda d'approcher dans le centre de la pièce et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit. Une autre image se supposa à celle là dans son esprit.

Flash-Back

 _Felicity venait de rentrer de travail, elle était fatiguée, mais heureuse de rentrer pour voir son fils. Minny lui parla un instant avant de disparaître par la porte ouverte. La jeune femme vit son bébé devant la télé, elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il était en train de dessiner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dessiner, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi réaliste._

– _ **Hey mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de ta maman ?**_

– _ **Bonjour Maman, désolé, mais je dois absolument finir ça, la maîtresse m'a demandé de faire un dessin de mon héros préféré. C'est le meilleur de tout le monde, il sauve Starling City tous les soirs. Un jour, je serais comme Arrow.**_

 _La jeune femme avait rit, elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne et même si elle n'était pas d''accord avec ses méthodes, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle était là._

Fin du Flash-Back

 _ **-Tu es Arrow, murmura-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Je sais que ça peut te choquer, mais c'est pour Arrow que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton talent pour sauver Starling City.**_

La blonde était abasourdi. Le père de son fils et le héros de celui-ci était la même personne. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire … Mais pourtant quand elle entendit la phrase de l'homme, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Encore une fois il lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle lui, mais que son alter-égo héroïque oui. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit comme une femme totalement normal, insignifiante.

– _ **Tu m'as trompé … pardon, tu nous as trompé … avec Sara ! Tu nous as abandonné et tu me demande mon aide ? Je ne te comprends pas Oliver …**_

– _ **J'ai fait une erreur et … j'en suis déso …**_

– _ **J'espère bien que tu es désolé, si moi j'ai souffert, imagine un peu ce qu'à ressentit Laurel. D'ailleurs ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à Laurel, elle commence à reprendre goût à l'amour et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se perde de nouveau, le coupa-t-elle froidement.**_

Sa colère retomba rapidement quand le visage de son fils apparut dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans la haine et la vengeance. Ce n'était pas elle. Mais il y a deux personnes dans sa vie qui comptait énormément et Laurel était la seconde. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause d'Oliver, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

– _ **Écoute**_ _ **… laisse moi réfléchir … j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça …**_

Il hoche la tête et la laissa partir. John fixa son regard sur son patron et ami, il lui semblait soudainement si fatiguée. Mais ce qu'il vit dans le regarde du brun lui fit comprendre que tout n'était pas complètement fini, qu'il y avait beaucoup d'espoir pour eux deux. Même si pour le moment aucun n'en avait conscience. Oliver resta là à regarder la porte se refermer, oui il l'avait fait souffrir et il comprenait totalement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en voulait énormément.

– _ **Je pensais que tu n'avais eu que Laurel ?**_

– _ **J'étais un petit con avant, et j'ai fais beaucoup de mal à Laurel … mais encore plus à Felicity …**_

– _ **Tu veux en parler ?**_

– _ **Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Laurel et Felicity détenaient ce qu'on pouvait appelé avant mon coeur … maisje n'en avais pas encore conscience.**_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas que deux femmes puissent avoir ton coeur …**_

– _ **Avec Sara c'était facile et on était complémentaire, elle s'en fichait que je puisse voir ailleurs, avec Laurel s'était autre chose j'aurais pu passer ma vie avec elle, mais je me serais lassé. J'aurais fini par la faire souffrir dans tous les cas …**_

– _ **Et avec Felicity ?**_

– _ **...**_

– _ **Est-ce que tu es encore amoureux aujourd'hui ?**_

– _ **C'est … compliqué.**_

Il s'était renfermé d'un coup, comme si parler de Felicity amenait un autre problème. John ne voulait pas brusquer son patron. Mais il savait une chose, jamais Oliver ne lui dirait quoi que se soit s'il ne le confrontait pas. C'était une personne qui n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et John savait une chose : les personnes comme ça se laissaient facilement submergées qui elles ne se confrontaient pas à leurs sentiments.

– _ **Rien n'est compliqué Oliver, tu l'aimes ou tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas être entre deux eaux !**_

– _ **Écoute avec Felicity c'était parfait ! Elle aurait pu devenir la femme et la mère parfaite pour mes enfants, mais j'ai fais le con ! Je me rendais pas compte de tout ça à l'époque, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'aurais pu avoir la vie que tous hommes cherchent à avoir.**_

– _ **Et maintenant tu regrettes ?**_

– … _**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**_

Le noir hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son patron. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il compatissait. Personne ne devrait souffrir d'amour.

Dans sa voiture, Felicity laissait les larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Laurel avait raison, elle était encore amoureuse de lui et elle ne voulait pas sombrait de nouveau dans ses sentiments qui l'avait autrefois si chamboulait. _«_ _Soi_ _t_ _forte, pensa-t-elle,_ _ne te laisse pas avoir par ses grands yeux bleus »_. La jeune femme arriva chez elle et essuya ses joues, elle ne voulait pas que son fils sache qu'elle avait pleurer, il s'inquièterait et lui poserait plein de questions un peu trop problématique. Elle rentra chez elle, déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et partit embrasser son fils qui jouait dans sa chambre avec sa nounou.

– _ **Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard.**_

– _ **Moi aussi, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer.**_

– _ **Luc a fait ses devoirs, il attendait que vous rentriez pour manger.**_

– _ **Merci beaucoup Minny !**_

Felicity s'approcha de son fils et s'assit à côté de lui.

– _ **Pizza ce soir ?**_

– _ **Ouais !**_

Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra de ses petites bras. La jeune femme sourit avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait comme pizza. C'est ensemble qu'ils préparèrent la table pour leur dîner en attendant que leur pizza arrive. Luc aimait beaucoup sa maman et souvent, il était triste de la voir pleurer devant une photo d'elle et de son père. Mais alors, il s'enserrait de ses petits bras et lui disait doucement à l'oreille que lui, il l'aimais gros comme ça en ouvrant ses membres supérieurs. Alors Felicity éclatait de rire et l'embrassait sur les joues en le serrant contre elle Comme elle le répétait, c'était son petit prince. Installés en face l'un de l'autre avec une pizza entre eux, Felicity osa poser la question à son fils, une question qui tourmenté son esprit.

– _ **Si le justicier avait besoin de moi pour résoudre ses enquêtes, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, mon chéri ?**_

– _ **Moi, je serais content que tu travailles avec lui, comme ça avec tes ordinateurs, tu seras une héroïne cachée.**_

– _ **Mais ça voudra dire qu'on passera moins de temps ensemble …**_

– _ **Oui, mais tu sauveras plein de gens.**_

Felicity posa une main sur le crâne de son bébé et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis le temps passait, plus il ressemblait à son père.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au travail, comme d'habitude et attendit impatiemment la fin pour se rendre à ce qu'elle avait surnommé la Arrow Cave. Piratant de nouveau la porte, elle entra et se planta devant les deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

 _–_ _ **J'accepte de vous aider.**_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite Vendredi soir.__

 _ _Merci encore, bonne soirée :)__


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que la taille des chapitres sera surement irrégulière, donc c'est normal si vous avez des chapitres plus petit que d'autre. Je remercie énormément les Guests qui m'envoient des reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je remercie également les autres mais il est plus facile pour moi de vous répondre directement. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Bon les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous seulement avec ;)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Chapitre_ _3__

Oliver soupira de soulagement et sourit à sa nouvelle partenaire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle serait a ses côtés. Mais il savait que c'était égoïste, il la voulait et même si elle le détestait, au moins, il pourrait la voir tous les jours ou presque, sentir son parfum et laisser son coeur reprendre cette danse continuelle qu'il avait oublié pouvoir ressentir. La jeune femme regarda toutes les installations et les deux hommes comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas quand son visage se mit soudainement à grimacer.

– _ **Felicity ?**_

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers les deux personnes qui étaient maintenant ses partenaires. La blonde secoua la tête pour leur indiquer que tout allait bien et continua son examen minutieux. _« Non ça va pas être possible. Je me demande comment ils font pour travailler avec quelque chose d'aussi …_ _rustique_ _! »_

– _ **Est-ce que ça dérange quelqu'un si on a un vrai équipement informatique Je ne pourrais jamais travailler avec … ça !**_

Elle pointa du doigt les antiquités qui servaient d'ordinateur et grimaça.

– _ **Je me demande vraiment comment vous faite pour travailler …**_ _**Notre ère a évolué vous êtes au courant ?**_ __

Dig émit un petit rire en levant les épaules et la jeune femme soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen d'avoir des ordis de ce nom. Mais heureusement, elle amenait toujours sa tablette avec elle, son deuxième bébé comme elle disait. Elle avait juste à pirater le serveur et les codes pour tout modifier et faire en sorte de tout sécuriser un minimum. Elle modifia rapidement se qu'il fallait et soupira de soulagement. Même un enfant aurait pu entrer ici sans problème _. « Un jour je leur montrerais comment faire pour sécuriser quelque chose correctement. »_

– _ **L'endroit est sécurisé, il y a un nouveau code et le serveur est mis à jours. Maintenant si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous attendez concrètement de moi, se serait super parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans une situation trop compliqué. J'ai une vie de famille et … je vais arrêter de parler dans 1 … 2 … 3 !**_

– _ **Il faut que tu nous aide à trouver des gens, les gens qui ont trahi cette ville et ses habitants.**_

– _ **D'accord …. Et vous cherchez qui en ce moment ? Et je te préviens, tu ne tues pas ! Je connais des gens qui son fière de t'avoir dans cette ville et je n'ai pas envie de les voir déçu !**_

Oliver lui donna un nom, lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait et en même temps qu'il lui parlait, elle se mit à faire des recherches. Tout ce qu'Oliver disait été vrai et elle était heureuse de participer à l'arrestation d'une crapule dans son genre. En quelques minutes, elle trouva exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient pour pouvoir le mettre derrière les barreaux sans que personne ne puisse contredire quoi que ce soit. L'Archer partit à la recherche de la personne, il disait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide pour arrêter l'homme.

– _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Diggle, quand il aura besoin de vous, il s'en voudra de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. Oliver a toujours été méfiant et je pense que l'île a accentué cette facette de sa personnalité.**_

– _ **Vous semblez bien le connaître.**_

– _ **Tutoyez-moi, je n'ai que 26 ans. Et non, je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Je pensais le connaître …Mais on pense tous un jour connaître une personne avant qu'elle nous trahisse non ?**_

Le visage de Felicity se ferma soudainement, elle avait vécu des choses et ça, Dig pouvait le voir, il le sentait dans sa manière de parler, mais aussi dans ses yeux qui pouvaient être chaleureux et d'un coup être glacial. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré et il aimerait bien savoir, mais jamais il ne demanderait ça comme ça. Il aurait l'impression de s'imposer et ce n'était pas son but. Non lui il était le garde du corps, l'ami et si les gens le voulaient, le confident.

– _ **Tu peux aussi me tutoyer, je ne suis que l'employer d'Oliver.**_

– _ **Et moi, celle de sa famille. Mais on est aussi les partenaires d'Arrow et ça c'est plus dangereux. Ca pourrait nous porter préjudice un jour … mais ça vaut le coup d'être tenté !**_

La blonde avait dans ses yeux une lueur de Dig connaissait, une lueur d'une mère protégeant son petit, d'un chef s'inquiétant pour son unité. La jeune femme aida comme elle pu le justicier et rentra chez elle avant le retour de son partenaire vert. Elle ne voulait pas être trop longtemps en sa présence de peur qu'il devine ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle aimerait que sa reste caché.

– _ **Elle est déjà partie ?**_

– _ **Oui, elle était pressée. Tu es sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ?**_

– _ **J'en suis certain ! Elle est toujours la même personne que j'ai laissé …**_

– _ **Mais les choses changent en cinq ans, les gens changent …**_

Diggle voulait juste tester Oliver, voir ce qu'il pensait de cette femme pour qui il ressentait déjà de l'affection. Mais Oliver ne répondit pas pour lui, Felicity était une personne honnête, incapable de mentir. Trop honnête pour cacher un secret, mais c'était là son erreur, elle pouvait mentir et même si elle n'aimait pas ça, elle savait très bien s'y prendre. Cependant elle le faisait seulement quand la protection de quelqu'un était en jeux, surtout quand ça touchait sa famille, surtout quand ça touchait Luc.

– _ **Je vais rentrer, je commence à fatiguer et demain j'ai une vieille amie qui m'a demandé de passer la voir.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis, bonne soirée Dig !**_

– _ **Bonne nuit Oliver ! Arrête de penser et tâche de dormir pour une fois.**_

Oliver fit un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un et John sut qu'il ne suivrait pas son conseil. Il passerait encore le nuit à réfléchir puis a s'entraîner et quand les lueurs du soleil commencerait à faire leur apparition, il se coucherait pour seulement quelques heures en tentant d'échapper aux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit. Assit dans le lit de camp, Oliver réfléchissait, il ne savait plus quoi faire, Sara avait disparu et il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement, c'était juste qu'elle était comme lui et qu'elle n'avait pas de problème avec ce qu'il était à l'époque. Mais revoir Felicity et Laurel avait fait remonter souvenirs et sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfouit en lui. Il avait besoin de respirer, de ne pas sombrer dans ses émotions qui risquerait de le déconcentrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre par ses propres émotions.

Les jours passèrent et se succédèrent un peu trop rapidement pour Felicity. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était avec Arrow et aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec Moïra. Un rendez-vous entre une grand-mère et son petit fils, mais aussi une rencontre moins joyeuse.

– _ **Tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Mamie, mais je dois d'abord lui parler, d'accord ?**_

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et sautilla gaiement en mettant son blouson. Il était content de voir sa mamie. Felicity sourit, il ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup sur cette manière qu'il avait de séduire tout le monde, d'être toujours joyeux. Et d'après la grand-mère de celui-ci, c'était d'Oliver qu'il tenait ça. Felicity secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, après tout elle n'était même pas sur qu'il veuille réellement avoir une vie de famille. Les deux personnes allèrent jusqu'au parc et le fils sauta dans les bras de Moïra Queen.

– _ **Bonjour Moïra, on a un petit problème. Allons nous asseoir …**_

– _ **Bonjour Felicity, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.**_

La jeune femme serra les dents en se retenant de parler, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il y avait des choses qu'il fallait qu'elle garde pour elle.

– _ **C'est un problème d'argent … non pas dans ce sens là, je veux dire … mince ! 3 2 1 … C'est Tempest !**_

La mère d'Oliver sursauta et s'assit précipitamment sur le banc alors que le garçon allait s'amuser dans le parc.

– _ **Walter a trouvé Tempest et il m'a demandé de faire des recherches dessus … mais je ne peux pas et il fallait que je vous le dise ! On doit trouver une solution, il faut vraiment que vous fermiez Tempest, on en avait déjà parlé en plus …**_

– _ **Ça va quand même alerter Walter … je vais trouvé une solution, je vais parler avec Walter !**_

– _ **Merci, murmura la blonde. Je dois aller travailler, je vous le laisse, j'ai mis un goûter et des vêtements de rechange en cas de soucis. Je viendrais le chercher vers 21 – 22h.**_

La jeune femme commença à partir, mais Moïra la prit pas le bras. Elle aussi avait des choses à dire à la jeune femme, elle prit une petite respiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

– _ **Je va falloir que tu lui dises …**_

– _ **Je sais Moïra, mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'il soit totalement rentrer … il n'a pas encore tout sa tête ici. Je n'ai pas envie que Luc soit déçu !**_

– _ **Ne tarde par trop …**_

– _ **Vous non plus Moïra ! Parce que vous avezx plus à perdre que moi …**_

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et la blonde rejoignit son travail, elle était heureuse que son fils voit sa grand-mère, au moins, il avait un contacte avec son autre famille. Parce que Donna ne suffisait as, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de dire à Oliver qu'il avait un fils … pas pour le moment ! _« Mais un jour, tu n'aurais pas le choix, pensa-t-elle. »_ Devant ses ordinateurs, elle se voilait la face, elle oubliait ces problèmes pour se concentrer sur les problèmes internet de l'entreprise et à ceux de la ville. La journée passa rapidement, elle soupira quand ce fut le moment d'aller à la Arrow Cave. Quand elle arriva à l'Antre, Dig et Oliver était déjà présent et se battait torse nu. La blonde rougit, Oliver avait changé, même physiquement, elle voyait ses cicatrices et elle sentait que les souvenirs de l'île serait à jamais sur sa peau et dans son âme. _« Peut-être qu'un jour une femme lui fera oublier tout ça et qu'il pourra avoir une vrai famille … »_ A cette pensée, elle eut un pointe de douleur qu'elle décida d'oublier, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle ! S'obligeant a détourner des yeux, elle regarda le matériel informatique prête à sortir sa tablette pour ne pas crier de mécontentement, mais elle ne vit qu'une chose, des ordinateurs derniers cris. Une sorte de ronronnement de joie sortit de sa bouche et elle s'installa à son bureau avec un grand sourire. Elle allait pouvoir bosser comme il le fallait.

– _ **Je t'ai pris au pied de la lettre ! C'est bon comme matériel ? Je ne suis pas tellement dans mon domaine.**_

– _ **Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment un domaine en particulier … enfin je veux dire qu'au yeux du monde tu restes ce fêtard d'Oliver Queen qui n'est pas capable de garder une fille plus d'une nuit dans son lit … et on parle pas de Laurel bien sur !**_

Rapidement elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne se savait pas si amère, mais il était le père de son fils et il l'avait trahis avec deux personnes … et l'une d'elle était la soeur de l'autre ! Avec un soupire, elle se retourna pour s'excuser et se retrouva très proche -un peu trop- d'Oliver.

– _ **C'est parfait merci ! Murmura-t-elle en déglutissant.**_

Elle se recula, butant contre la table derrière. Felicity ne voulait pas toucher Oliver, parce qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui remonterait d'un coup à la surface et elle en aurait d'autant plus mal. S'asseyant sur le chaise, la blonde lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de se concentrer sur la mise à jour des ordis. Faire semblant c'était ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire depuis quelque temps, comme faire semblant de ne rien ressentir ou de le détester.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?**_

– _ **Un dealer fait ravage en ce moment, il faut que je l'arrête.**_

S'éloignant de la jeune femme, l'Archer partit se préparer et l'informaticienne soupira de soulagement, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Dig avait tout vu de la scène et des questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'Oliver était juste dans la pièce à côté. Quand les deux hommes partirent, Felicity sentit tout de suite que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle le sentait. La sortante du M.I.T les conduisit prudemment au lieu, mais rapidement les choses se gâtèrent. Un tir la fit sursauter sur sa chaise et elle cria :

– _ **Oliver !**_

Mais personne ne répondit, l'inquiétude la gagna rapidement. Personne ne répondait à ses questions, pourtant elle savait qu'ils étaient là ! Puis la voix de Dig lui parvint !

– _ **On a eut un problème, Oliver est touché, prépare la table !**_

– _ **QUOI ?**_

Dig ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter, il coupa la communication et Felicity se mit à paniquer. Mais de quelle table il parlait. Elle tourna sur elle même et avisa l'espèce de table d'autopsie.

– _ **Il est pas sérieux ? Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.**_

La jeune femme enleva un par un tous les trucs qu'il y avait sur la table, elle la nettoya avec un antiseptique et s'empressa d'appeler Moïra, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer son fils ! Luc allait devoir dormir chez sa mamie pour la première fois depuis le retour de son père, mais elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait. Parce que Moïra protégerait toujours son petit fils.

– _ **Moïra ? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un problème, est-ce que tu peux garder Luc avec toi ?**_

– _ **Oui bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?**_

– _ **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un ami à moi qui a eu un petit accident. Je viendrais chercher Luc demain matin vers 9-10h. Merci beaucoup Moïra.**_

Elle raccrocha et attendit que ses deux partenaires reviennent. Dig arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tenant Oliver tant bien que mal. Jetant au diable sa résolution de ne pas toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours, elle s'élança pour le supporter de l'autre côté.

– _ **Je vous ai prévenu que j'ai une légère phobie du sang ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la grande tache rouge sur le costume de l'Archer.**_

– _ **Felicity, je vais avoir besoin de toi, je ne pourrais pas le sauver sans toi ! Alors tiens le coup !**_

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur les ordres de Dig. Il savait quoi faire et elle ne voulait pas que son « patron » ne meurt. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il a deux enfants et aussi qu'il les connaisse. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse l'amour, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux tout simplement, même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

Dans le manoir Queen, Walter buvait un verre de Whisky devant la cheminée allumée. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de Felicity Smoak et intérieurement, ça l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Sa femme entre alors accompagné d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

– _ **Qui est-ce ?**_

– _ **Luc, voici mon mari, Walter Steele.**_

Le petit garçon fit un sourire à Walter et se cache derrière sa mamie. L'homme se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu un sourire semblable, mais où ? Le dame appela sa fille et lui demanda de s'occuper du petit le temps qu'elle discute avec son mari. Thea sourit et accepta avec plaisir, elle connaissait Luc et elle aimait beaucoup le petit garçon. Quand il venait dormir ici, c'était toujours avec plaisir qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère faisait autant de mystère autour de lui.

– _ **Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation ?**_

– _ **Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille, mais tu dois savoir.**_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

– _ **Le compte que tu as découvert est une erreur de ma part. Je les ai fait ouvrir pour Sandra et la mère de Luc.**_

– _ **Et je suppose que c'est Felicity Smoak qui t'en a parler.**_

– _ **Ne la blâme pas … elle n'avait pas le choix.**_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas …**_

L'homme se rappela le sourire de Moïra quand elle était arrivée avec Luc, cette image se superposa à une autre et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

– _ **Non … tu es en train de me dire que Luc est le fils de Felicity Smoak et de ton fils ?**_

Dans l'escalier Thea entendit tout et en regardant le petit garçon, elle dût reconnaître que la ressemblance était frappante quand on s'en rendait compte. Elle s'accroupit devant lui sur le pallier et lui demanda.

– _ **Ton papa est vraiment mon frère ?**_

– _ **Oui, mais c'est un secret !**_

 _Au même moment, dans la Arrow Cave, Oliver Queen fit un arrêt cardiaque._ __

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Dimanche_ _.__

 _ _Merci encore, bonne soirée :)__


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

 _J'ai décidé de poster la suite maintenant parce que j'avais vraiment envie de la poster. Je crois que c'est l'effet vacance qui me donne envie de le faire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et si vous avez des récriminations, je suis ouverte aux critiques. Mais soyez pas trop méchant T-T_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'aime les torturer un peu ;)_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 4_

Oliver était sur la table, John et Felicity se trouvait à son chevet. Après trois arrêts cardiaques, deux faux contacts, il s'était enfin stabilisé. La jeune femme était assise près de lui, refusant de le quitter des yeux. A aucun moment sa main n'avait quitté la sienne. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, la laissant de nouveau seule.

– _ **Tu sais, il ne va pas disparaître.**_

– _ **Il l'a bien fait une fois …**_

La jeune femme avait été plus touché par la disparition d'Oliver qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle avait fait comme si tout allait bien, mais le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs elle-même se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir dans ses mensonges. Combien de temps avant que tout lui explose à la figure.

– _ **Cette fois-ci, il ne partira pas.**_

– _ **Je l'espère,**_ soupira-t-elle ** _. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que certaines personnes supporte de le voir disparaître encore une fois …_**

Elle n'avait pas parlé pour elle, pourtant Dig eut l'impression qu'elle se mettait quand même dedans. Elle se voilait la face pour moins souffrir mais la douleur était quand même présente. L'homme posa sa main sur son épaule, elle lui sourit, un sourire fatigué.

– _ **Tu n'as pas une femme et des enfants qui t'attendent ?**_

– _ **J'ai été marié, mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé …**_

– _ **Vu comment tu en parles, ce n'est pas tellement terminé n'est-ce pas ?**_

Il la regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

– _ **Je ne suis pas idiote et puis je pense que tous les deux on a des raisons de ne avouer aux autres qu'on aime encore nos ex … Oliver n'est pas très … empathique, mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais un grand sourire quand tu parlais de Lyla et un et un font deux !**_

– _ **Tu supposes bien ...tu fais ça souvent ça ?**_

– _ **De quoi ?**_

– _ **Analyser les personnes ?**_

– _ **C'est devenu une habitude, analyser les personnes et leur comportement pour ne pas se prendre un revers de médaille. Pour ne pas devoir reconstruire son coeur à chaque rencontre.**_

Felicity se rapprocha de la table et enlaça sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts à ceux de l'homme couché. Quand elle dormait avec lui, c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient, collés l'un à l'autre et les doigts entrelacés, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rester sans se toucher.

– _ **Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oliver.**_

– _ **Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et j'ai oublié les précautions que j'aurais du prendre. J'ai fais exactement le contraire de ce que je me suis promise après Cooper …**_

– _ **Tu es encore amoureuse de lui.**_

– _ **Que je sois amoureuse ou non d'Oliver ne changerait rien à la situation …**_

Elle se retourna lentement vers Dig, un air sérieux et paniqué en même temps sur le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, il fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans le pièges une nouvelle fois.

– _ **Mais s'il te plaît ne lui dire rien, il ne doit jamais savoir que je pourrais avoir encore des sentiments pour lui ! Après tout s'il a choisi Sara c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et puis je suis l'assistante informatique de son beau-père, je ne veux pas que mes collègues pensent que je me suis tapée le beau-fils du patron pour arriver là où je suis ! Et puis personne ne sait -a part Moïra et Laurel- que je suis sortie avec Oliver Queen et que j'ai un … 3 2 1 s'il te plaît, ne rien rien …**_

John Diggle était impressionné par le flot de parole qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il s'approcha rapidement de la blonde et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le métisse avait sentit qu'elle avait failli laisser échapper une information très importante, mais il se dit qu'elle en parlerait plus tard ou alors que ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle lui divulgue l'information.

– _ **Je ne suis dirais rien, mais tu sais, on ne peux pas tromper son propre coeur.**_

– _ **Je sais, mais je peux le dompter. Il y a trop de secrets, de douleurs et de non dits. Je n'ai pas envie de briser ce qu'il reste de mon coeur. Déjà qu'il ne reste plus grand chose …**_

Les yeux dans la vague, elle ne le regardait plus, elle était plongée dans des souvenirs et Dig comprit tout de suite qu'elle cachait quelque chose, depuis le début son instinct le lui disait et maintenant, il savait qu'il avait raison. Felicity secoua la tête pour revenir dans le présent et essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle n'était peut-être pas prête à tout dire et du même coup à elle n'était pas prête à le laisser entrer dans son jardin secret. Puis quelque chose les interrompit, Oliver venait de se réveiller, il se mit à respirer fort et la jeune femme se détourna de Dig pour poser son autre main sur le coeur de l'Archer. Un sourire, une parole murmuré à son oreille, le jeune homme se calma instantanément. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, dès que quelque chose l'énervé, elle posait sa main sur son coeur et il se calmait.

– _ **Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.**_

– _ **Felicity …, prononça-t-il en voulant se redresser.**_

– _ **Reste couché, tu as failli mourir trois fois et je n'ai pas envie d'appeler Moïra pour lui dire que son fils est l'Archer et qu'il est mort ! Alors calmes-toi s'il te plaît !**_

L'homme vit ensuite la douleur et la peur dans le regard de la blonde et il se laissa faire, son regard toujours plongé dans les yeux océans de la jeune femme. Dig les regarda et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il s'approcha en toussant pour montrer sa présence.

– _ **Ne nous fais plus une peur pareille, okay? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand je suis arrivé de ton côté, tu étais déjà blessé !**_

– _ **On a été trompé, la personne qui a fait cette rencontre la fait pour moi, elle savait qu'Arrow allait venir. Celle qui a tiré les balles savait comment torturer sans tuer !**_

– _ **Tu connais cette personne n'est-ce pas ?**_

– _ **Oui et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne reste morte ! Vous êtes tous en danger et c'est de ma faute.**_

Il tenta de nouveau de se lever, mais la seule femme avait plus de muscle qu'on ne pouvait le soupçonner parce qu'avec l'aide de Dig, elle réussit à le garder coucher sur la table.

– _ **Arrête de bouger, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures et tomber dans les pommes !**_

– _ **Il s'appelle Slade Wilson …**_

Flash-Back

 _Oliver arriva sur l'endroit que Yao Fei lui avait montrer sur la carte. Il ne savait pas_ _quoi faire, est-ce que la personne qui se trouvait là, aller l'aider ? Il p_ _r_ _i_ _t_ _u_ _ne pr_ _ofo_ _nde inspiration et entra dans la carcasse de l'avion. Tout était bien ranger, mais on sentait qu'il y avait une présence._

– _ **Bonjour ? Yao Fei m'a dit de venir ici …** _

_Seul le silence lui répondit, soudainement, il sentit quelque chose lui percuter durement la tête et s'en même s'en rendez compte, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Quand il revint de nouveau à lui, il était attaché à une chaise et n'avait aucune chance de partir, sauf s'il réussissait à détacher ses mains._

– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gamin ?**_

– _ **Yao Fei m'a envoyé ici.**_

 _Oliver prit son temps, mais réussit à détacher la corde et attendit patiemment que l'homme face à lui commette une faute. Il posa son katana sur le cou du jeune homme et Oliver se leva en éloignant le sabre de lui._

– _ **Je ne suis pas venue me battre -d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas me battre- Yao Fei m'a juste dit de venir ici après qu'il ait été arrêté par des hommes armés sur cette île !**_

 _Le balèze le jaugea, il ne savait pas réellement s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Finalement, il rangea son arme et tendit la main au Queen._

– _ **Je m'appelle Slade Wilson.**_

Fin du Flash-Back

Felicity alla chercher son fils, quand elle vit le regard de Walter, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était au courant de tout. La jeun femme se contenta de sourire et de récupérer son fils. Maintenant que son partenaire était sauvé, elle pouvait se permettre de passer la journée avec son fils. Il reprendrait l'école le lendemain avant le week-end.

– _ **Ça c'est bien passé chez mamie ?**_

– _ **Oui c'était trop bien. J'ai regardé la Belle et la Bête et j'ai mangé une glace au chocolat.**_

Elle sourit, Moïra adorait son petit fils, elle faisait avec Luc ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec William. La femme s'en voulait de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Felicity ramena son fils chez elle et joua avec lui, lui racontant ses exploits avec Arrow, elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire une pause surtout en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle avait besoin de se reposer loin de l'homme qui avait volé son coeur des années auparavant et qui ne lui avait jamais rendu.

Dans la manoir Queen, Moïra était en train de faire promettre un chose aux deux membres de sa famille. Elle allait leur demander de mentir à Oliver, une chose qu'ils n'aimaient pas faire mais là, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Parce que c'était le choix de la mère et ce choix comptait plus que le leur.

– _ **Je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire … marmonna Thea. Ils pourraient former une famille et être heureux.**_

– _ **Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à nous de faire ce choix. Felicity a surement de bonne raison de ne pas vouloir, raisonna Walter.**_

Moïra hocha la tête, la douleur était surement la première raison. _« J'espère quand même qu'elle le fera un jour, pensa la dame. »_ Elle voulait que son fils soit heureux et qu'il connaisse la chance d'avoir une famille. La porte du manoir claqua et en un instant, toute la famille se retrouva dans le hall.

– _ **Oliver ?**_

– _ **Oui, c'est moi !**_

Il embrassa le front de sa mère puis celui de sa soeur et serra la main de son beau-père. Il avait le teint pâle et on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était légèrement déstabilise. C'est surement à cause de ça qu'il ne vit pas la légère tension dans l'air.

– _ **Tu vas bien Oliver ?**_

– _ **Oui oui, je crois que j'ai juste un peu de fièvre, je vais aller me reposer.**_

Moïra regarda son fils monter et posa un regard anxieux sur son mari. La soirée se passa rapidement et quand ils partirent se coucher, la femme remarqua une chose étrange. Un petit paquet sur la table basse. Elle s'approcha en laissant les autres personnes de sa famille monter. Moïra ouvrit la boite et la laissa tomber en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

 ** _Quand lui diras-tu que je suis son père ?_**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Mardi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis de nouveau tombé malade … on dirait que c'est ma fête ^^ mais je poste tout de même mon chapitre parce que je fais toujours les choses que je promet;)_

 _Je tenais à répondre à_ _ **Bizzle**_ _qui m'a laissé une longue review :)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je peux comprendre que ce soit étrange et qu'il y ait peut-être un peu trop de personnage, mais je tenais à ce qu'il y ai cette scène pour la fin. Mais en tout cas merci de ta review, j'ai pu vérifier pour voir si ma fiction était trop lourde ou pas :) Si tu as d'autres conseilles je suis prête à les entendre._

 _Je prends en compte tous les conseilles donc n'hésitez pas, je sais que ma fiction n'est pas parfaite et je demande qu'à m'améliorer :) En tout merci de me suivre et de me lire. Je vais vous laisser à la lecture et comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 5_

Plus d'une semaine s'était passé depuis la révélation d'Oliver et rien n'avait bouger. Les nuisibles avaient certes été arrêtés, mais Oliver sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Malheureusement il ne savait pas quoi, il se sentait impuissant face à son ancien ami.

– _ **Felicity ?**_

– _ **Toujours rien Oliver, on en voit rien, comme s'il n'était pas ou plus à Starling City.**_

– _ **Mais il est encore ici, je le sens … Sinon il n'aurait jamais cherché à m'atteindre avec une balle bien placé. Non il est encore ici et il faut le trouver.**_

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son partenaire et posa sa main sur son avant-bars avant de lui sourire. Elle était un rayon de soleil pour toute les personnes présentes, parce que même quand les choses étaient au plus bas, elle continuait de sourire à la vie.

– _ **Tu le retrouveras, tu réussiras à faire ce que tu dois faire parce que tu le fais pour le bien de tout le monde …**_

– _ **Je tue.**_

– _ **Mais moins qu'avant, tu es apprit à réfréner tes pulsions meurtrières. Oliver tu n'es plus l'homme de l'île, tu es un homme nouveau et je crois en toi.**_

Cette phrase fit écho dans le cerveau des deux protagonistes. Cette phrase, la jeune femme le lui avait déjà dit … seulement quelques semaines avant qu'il ne soit partit et qu'il soit laissé pour mort. Felicity rougit, sourit et retourna sur ses ordinateurs. Son cœur battait la chamade. _« Reste concentré Felicity. Il n'est pas fait pour toi et surtout tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui,_ _sinon il n'aurait jamais choisi Sara_ _. »_ Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se reconcentra rapidement. Il fallait pas qu'elle laisse son coeur tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Plongée dans se pensée, la jeune femme ne sentit pas Oliver s'approcher d'elle. En levant les yeux de son ordinateur, elle remarqua le jeune homme et sursauta.

– _ **Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps . J'ai … un rendez-vous. Toutes les infos sont sur l'ordi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !**_

Elle se leva et se retrouva un peu trop proche de son « patron », rougissante, elle se décala et s'enfuit. Elle était mystérieuse pour une bonne raison, il fallait qu'Oliver pense qu'elle avait avancé dans sa vie, qu'elle avait quelqu'un et qu'elle avait tournée la page. Mais là, il fallait juste qu'elle aille chercher son fils chez Laurel. Et ça, c'était le plus important, plus important encore que ses sentiments pour Oliver et Arrow. La jeune femme partit de la Fonderie et prit le métro, elle n'avait pas prit sa voiture parce qu'elle habitait pas très loin de chez la brune. Laurel l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

– _ **Je suis heureuse de te voir, ça fait au moins deux semaines que tu n'es pas passée au cabinet.**_

– _ **Je suis désolée, mais le service informatique de Queen Consolidated va pas se faire tout seul. Je te promet qu'on se fera un dîner dans la semaine prochaine. Des nouvelles d'Oliver ?**_

– _ **Il est passé me voir, pour s'excuser mais … je lui en veux encore. Je lui ai pardonner, mais je lui ai demandé de rester un peu éloigner. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne me reblesse. Et toi ?**_

– _ **Je … je le revois … dans le cadre de mon travail et c'est douloureux … mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'aime encore … et je ne veux pas lui casser du sucre sur le dos en lui présentant Luc. Il s'en voudra d'avantage et je pense que ces cinq ans d'enfer sur cette ile l'ont changé. Je … je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je lui présente Luc, je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre.**_

– _ **Je te comprends, mais connaissant Oliver, je te conseille d'aller lui parler. Parce que sinon il va se sentir mal et va penser avoir des obligations, il va se sentir attacher.**_

– _ **Les gens changent, et je pense qu'Oliver a trop changé pour qu'on ne le connaisse par coeur.**_

– _ **Je sais Felicity, mais vaux mieux que tu lui dises toi plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.**_

– _ **Je sais …**_

Le petit garçon alerté par la voix de sa mère arriva, habillé de son manteau et se précipita sur la femme. Il serra ses jambes de ses petits bras et la jeune femme l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne.

– _ **Tu nous accompagne ?**_

– _ **Okay, je dois aller chercher un truc à manger pour aller avec mon plateau télé !**_

– _ **Tu veux venir à la maison ? On pourra regarder un DVD pendant que Loulou dort.**_

Laurel hésita un instant et hocha finalement la tête devant les regard brillants des deux blonds. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouver toutes les deux et elles avaient des choses à se raconter.

– _ **Très bien. Mais c'est moi qui choisi le film.**_

– _ **Pas de problème ! Allez prend ton attirail et allons-y.**_

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et fit son sac, elle prit le film qu'elle voulait regarder. Le groupe partie en direction du métro, mais Laurel se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose, sa carte pour prendre le transport. Elle laissa la petite famille devant la bouche de métro. Felicity et son fils la prévinrent qu'ils l'attendaient à l'intérieur, c'est à ce moment là qu'une explosion les souffla. L'avocate se mit alors à hurler !

Moïra était en train de parler avec son fils quand un appel les fit sursauter. La femme d'âge mur se leva, alla répondre et un hoquement de stupeur sortit de sa bouche. Rapidement, elle récupéra ses affaires sous les yeux remplit d'incompréhension d'Oliver.

– _ **Une explosion … une explosion a soufflé le métro près de chez Laurel ! Felicity Smoak est à l'hôpital. Un ami à moi aussi, il faut que j'y ailles, désolé Oliver, on reparlera plus tard.**_

Moïra n'attendit pas que son fils réagisse, elle prit se affaires et partit, est-ce que son petit fils allait bien ? L'homme finit par bouger et appeler Dig. L'ancien militaire répondit après deux tonalités.

– _ **Felicity est à l'hôpital, elle était dans le métro qui a explosé.**_

– _ **J'y vais !**_

– _ **Je te rejoins là-bas, il faut que je vois si c'est Slade.**_

– _ **Mais pourquoi le métro ?**_

– _ **Est-ce que c'était vraiment le métro qui était l'objectif.**_

John raccrocha et les deux hommes se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Laurel était au chevet de Luc, personne ne pouvait voir Felicity. Elle était encore au bloc, la jeune femme avait poussé son fils pour le sauver, il avait juste respirer un peu trop de poussière. Le petit garçon était triste et il avait peur, peur de ne jamais revoir sa maman et surtout de finir tout seul. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient restés chez sa marraine.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Luc ?**_

– _ **Je ne veux pas être tout seul …**_

– _ **Tu ne seras pas tout seul parce que ta maman va se réveiller et parce que ta grand-mère et moi, on ne te laissera pas seul. D'ailleurs ta mamie ne va pas tarder à arriver.**_

La jeune femme embrasse le petit garçon sur le front et lui dit qu'elle va aller voir sa mère pour avoir des nouvelles. C'est en arrivant devant le hall qu'elle croisa le regard d'Oliver.

– _ **Laurel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

– _ **C'est moi qui aie accompagné Felicity, j'étais avec elle, mais j'ai juste été soufflé … elle … elle était dessous … Mais je crois qu'elle a eut de la chance parce qu'ils ont dit qu'avec le choc, elle aurait du mourir …**_

– _ **Tu as de ses nouvelles ?**_

– _ **Pas depuis une heure. Elle a eut de la chance … d'après eux …, murmura la jeune femme.**_

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, et le jeune homme prit son ex-fiancée dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les deux femmes étaient aussi proche.

– _ **Felicity est forte Laurel, elle vivra.**_

– _ **J'espère parce que si elle s'en sort pas, ça brisera le coeur de beaucoup de personnes …**_

Il la regarda avec des questions pleins les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Qui était concerné ? Il ne peut poser la question car un médecin s'approcha d'eux, cherchant la famille de Miss Smoak. Laurel fut la première à s'élancer et à parler avec le médecin.

– _ **Elle est réveillée, elle va bien, juste quelques contusions, une entorse au poignet gauche, une fracture à la jambe. Elle a vraiment eut de la chance. Elle est encore en observation pour cette nuit au cas où on aurait pas remarqué une commotion cérébrale.**_

– _ **On peut aller la voir ?**_

– _ **Oui, mais pas plus de deux à la fois.**_

– _ **Allez-y avant, murmura Laurel, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir.**_

La brune s'éloigna vers une autre chambre, elle devait donner des nouvelles à un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas être seul. Quand elle entra dans la chambre Moïra était là, en train de parler avec Luc. Laurel salua la grand-mère de l'enfant et sourit.

– _ **Ta maman va bien, elle vient de se réveiller. Elle doit seulement se reposer un peu. Tu pourrais surement là voir demain. Quand tu te seras reposé.**_

– _ **Merci marraine!**_

– _ **Allez, dors bonhomme, on reste avec toi.**_

Le petit garçon se cala contre les oreillers et s'endormit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Laurel soupira et s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Felicity s'était réveillée et elle avait vu ses amis, s'empêchant de penser à son fils surveillé étroitement par sa meilleure amie. Puis vers la fin officiel de l'heure des visites, Felicity, dans sa chambre eut une visite, elle ne connaissait pas la personne, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas s'y fier.

– _ **Bonjour Miss Smoak, je suis Slade Wilson, un ami d'Oliver. Je voulais vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement à vous et votre fils, Oliver doit être tellement fière.**_

Felicity le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il la salua une dernière fois fois et partit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit là, la jeune femme dormit mal, elle se leva tôt pour faire des recherches et tomba sur quelque chose d'étonnant. Quand Oliver arriva, elle lui montra la photo ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

 _–_ _ ** _Tu as peut-être quelque chose à nous expliquer en plus ?_**_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Jeudi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite, je suis désolées si la longueur des chapitres varies autant mais j'aime bien même du suspense à la fin donc je tente de trouver exactement le bon moment pour couper en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît. Je remercie tous les Guest qui prennent le temps de me mettre un petit mot, c'est très gentil à vous *-* Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 6_

– _ **Malcom Merlyn et Slade Wilson … Pourquoi Merlyn s'allierait à Slade ? C'est quoi leur but ?**_

Oliver fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce que Malcom avait à voir avec tout ça. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, que se soit sous Arrow ou sous Oliver. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc motiver le père Merlyn de faire souffrir Oliver ?

– _ **Je ne comprends pas …**_

– _ **Tu pourrais peut-être nous dire pourquoi Slade veut te blesser ? Voir te tuer ?**_

Une grimace barra le visage du Queen et son regard se fit vide.

Flash-Back

– _ **Je m'appelle Shado, je suis la fille de Yao Fei. Nous devons quitter cette île !**_

 _Le blond était fasciné par cette femme asiatique qui dégagée une force différente de celle de Slade. C'est avec elle qu'il a apprit ce qu'il savait, et s'était à cause de lui que Slade l'avait perdu._

– _ **Tu m'as prit la femme que j'aimais et je te promet gamin, qu'un jour je te prendrais tout ce que tu aimes.** _

Fin du Flash-Back

– _ **J'ai décidé de sauver Sara à la place de la femme qu'il aimait … et il veut me punir pour ça. J'espérais qu'il soit mort … mais apparemment je n'ai pas réussi … Il est toujours là et il veut accomplir sa vengeance.**_

Felicity fronça les sourcils, c'était un souvenir douloureux, mais elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans tout ça, il y avait un problème quelque part.

– _ **Ca ne nous dit pas pourquoi Slade s'est mit avec Malcom ?**_

– _ **Malcom déteste tout le monde, depuis la mort de sa femme il est envieux et voudrait que le monde entier meurt pour la mort de sa femme,**_ dit Oliver ** _. Même Tommy est devenu un obstacle pour lui !_**

– _ **Malcom a peut être mal tourné, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer son sang. Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je vais trouver.**_

Felicity se mordit la lèvre et Oliver partit sans un mot surprenant la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Dig avec les sourcils froncés. Elle avait comprit dans son comportement qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à propos de cette femme, de Sara et de ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île et plus elle apprenait des choses, moins elle avait envie que son fils côtoie cette aspect de leur vie. _« Le faire rencontrer son père n'aurait rien de bon, se serait surement pire, je dois le protéger et je ferais tout pour ça, même si je dois me faire détester par l'amour de ma vie. »_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend …**_

– _ **Les souvenirs !**_

– _ **J'aimerais qu'il se confie, mais autant demander à un cheval de faire la roue. Même avant il parlait davantage.**_

– _ **Comment il était avant ?**_

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface et lui faisait voir ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait ressenti et tellement de chose qu'elle pensait avoir oublié sous des couches et des couches d'aigreur.

– _ **Je ne sais pas comme il était avant avec les autres, mais avec moi il était adorable. Il venait à la maison, on passait nos journées à parler, à rire, à … à vivre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais, mais il ne s'enfermait pas dans sa bulle d'ignorance. Il voulait apprendre, mais se paralysait dès qu'un cours commençait … alors il se mettait à faire le pitre, à me déconcentrer et on finissait toujours par faire ce que lui voulait. Mais … c'est dans ces moments où j'ai été la plus heureuse.**_

Elle se mit à rire, la jeune femme était tombée dans ses souvenirs et souriait comme seule au monde. Dig ne voyait pas une femme pensant à un souvenir amoureux, non, il voyait une femme amoureuse d'un homme dont elle recommençait à faire partit de sa vie. Il vit aussi l'espoir d'une vie heureuse pour Oliver.

– _ **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es amoureuse de lui ? Encore et que je ne suis pas sûr que ça change …**_

– _ **C'est compliqué … la vie que j'avais avec lui été parfaite à mes yeux. Mais les choses se sont compliqués ! Oui je l'aime et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours … mais c'est trop tard … il ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester avec moi !**_

– _ **Il était peut-être effrayé par ses sentiments ?**_

– _ **Peut-être mais cinq ans se sont passés, et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de ses sentiments. Surtout que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie que je ne peux pas me permettre de blesser.**_

Dig soupira, finalement il avait peut-être vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme puis partit pour rejoindre Oliver qui était dehors, angoissé. Il avait tout entendu, mais il avait peur, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran de faire.

Felicity soupira, elle n'aurait pas dû parler avec tant de passion, elle aurait du fermer sa bouche et laisser ses souvenirs enfouient en elle. Laurel entra dans la chambre à ce moment là, elle comprit presque instantanément que la jeune femme était retombée dans ses souvenirs.

– _ **Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal comme ça …**_

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas replonger …**_

– _ **Toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as jamais décrocher !**_

– _ **Je sais Lau' … je sais, mais je resterais forte pour mon fils. Je sortirais dans une petite semaine, surement encore emplâtré et fracturé, mais ça ira ! Tu penses que tu pourrais t'occuper de Luc avec Moïra ?**_

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, on a déjà tout prévu.**_

– _ **Merci Lau' !**_

Elle était rassurée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elles, elle était heureuse, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Elle devrait parler avec Oliver, lui expliquer qu'il avait un fils, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle savait que si elle l'amener dans cette vie, elle ne pourra pas le protéger comme avant. Et surtout, Slade savait qu'il existait et ça, ça compliquait encore plus les choses. Cependant étrangement, elle avait peur, peur que le jeune homme l'abandonne … encore.

La semaine se passa rapidement, Oliver venait la voir tous les jours avec Dig, il s'en voulait, pour lui, s'était de sa faute. Et même si quelque part c'était vrai, Felicity ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu. Quand elle sortit, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est passer une journée avec sa meilleure amie et son fils. Elle avait besoin d'être avec eux, juste avec eux. Pouvoir voir le monde avec l'insouciance d'un enfant, lui permettait de voir le bon côté des choses là où on pense qu'il n'y en a pas.

– _ **Maman ! Tu es guéri ?**_

– _ **Presque mon Chéri, presque. J'ai encore mal à certain endroit, mais ça va mieux.**_

Laurel l'aida à s'asseoir et amena l'apéritif. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se blesse plus qu'elle n'est déjà blessée. Felicity se mit ensuite à poser beaucoup de question à son fils pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de la semaine, il lui avait tellement manqué. La brune regarda les deux personnes installées dans son salon et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle mette en garde Oliver. Il n'avait pas intérêt à blessé de nouveau sa meilleure amie.

– _ **Tu reprends quand le boulot ?**_

– _ **Dans deux semaines grand maximum, le temps que mon poignet guérisse et que ma jambe aussi. D'après eux, j'en ai pour minimum deux semaines vu que l'os s'est cassé et est sortit de ma jambe.**_

– _ **Tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ton fils.**_

– _ **Effectivement et je pense qu'on va pouvoir sortir un peu plus … dans la limite du possible bien évidement. Donc mon chéri on va éviter le saut à l'élastique.**_

La blonde serra son fils dans ses bras en riant et lui embrassa la joue. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir prendre du temps pour son fils, regarder des films, parler, raconter sa journée, jouer. Finalement elle aura presque l'impression d'avoir une vie normal. Presque …

– _ **Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?**_

– _ **Oui, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et je pense déjà savoir ce qu'on va faire ce soir.**_

– _ **Tu es sûre ?**_

– _ **Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec mon garçon. De savoir que je n'ai pas besoin d'être assisté.**_

– _ **Je peux au moins vous emmener chez toi ?**_

Felicity accepta d'un hochement de tête, elle n'avait plus vraiment confiance en les transports en commun. Et puis elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec d'autre que ses partenaires. Les jeunes gens se levèrent, récupérèrent les affaires du petit garçon et tous ensemble, ils se rendirent chez elle. Tout était en ordre, rien n'avait changé, comme si quelqu'un avait fait le ménage et tout ranger le temps de sa convalescence.

– _ **Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tommy et mon père. Mais si tu as le moindres problème, tu peux m'appeler, j'aurais mon téléphone avec moi !**_

– _ **Tu peux proposer à Tommy de venir manger au Big Belly Burger cette semaine ? Ça nous fera sortir avec Luc.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis, je vais lui demander de nous caser entre deux rendez-vous avec Oliver.**_

Un éclair de peur troubla le regard de la blonde, mais Laurel la rassura d'un regard. La brune embrassa la petite famille et partit en promettant de proposer le dîner le soir même.

– _ **Bon à nous deux ! File prendre ta douche, je vais faire les plateaux, on mangera devant un film.**_

Luc poussa un petit cri et courut joyeusement vers la pièce d'eau, près à prendre sa douche. La IT Girl se mit aux fourneaux, prête à faire à manger, elle prépara les plateaux commença à faire cuire les steacks et sursauta quand la sonnette retentit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se dirigea vers la porte, son rouleau de pâtisserie à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant Dig.

– _ **Tu m'as fais peur !**_ Dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

– _ **Désolé je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Et ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas blesser quelqu'un.**_

– _ **Très bien, contente d'être de retour chez moi et je t'assure que ça marche aussi bien que la poele de Raiponce et non je n'ai pas essayé !**_

– _ **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

– _ **Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! Par contre à ta tête, j'ai l'impression que toi tu as besoin d'aide.**_

– _ **Oliver me fatigue, mais ça va ! Et … je me suis remis avec Lyla depuis quelque semaines … j'ai juste peur de … de refaire comme la dernière fois. Et puis même si au début je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance, maintenant je sais que je peux.**_

– _ **Je peux comprendre que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est presque normal. Même moi je fais pas confiance rapidement … Mais sache une chose, tu ne referas jamais comme la dernière fois parce que tu sais la finalité de la chose et tu ne voudrais pas que ça recommence. Alors tu feras attention et ça marchera. Parle avec elle, vois toutes les options mais ne la laisse pas partir. Décidément ça m'avait manqué de parler à quelqu'un pendant des minutes ! C'est dur de faire la conversation à un mur.**_

Felicity rougit et se tut, continuant de faire ses hamburgers. Soudainement, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se raidit. '' _Merde_ '' Elle avait oublié que Diggle ne savait pas pour son fils. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais l'enfant lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

– _ **J'ai fini Maman !**_

L'ancien militaire se tourna vers le petit garçon puis vers Felicity. La concernée se concentra sur Luc et lui sourit. Avec une petite urgence dans la voix, elle lui demanda d'aller jouer dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle finisse de préparer les plateaux.

– _ **Je sais ce que tu vas dire,**_ murmura-t-elle ** _, mais c'est mon choix._**

– _ **C'est le fils d'Oliver, c'est ça ?**_

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête. D'un mouvement de tête, elle indiqua des bouteilles d'alcool, elle allait en avoir besoin.

– _ **Un whisky s'il te plaît.**_

L'informaticienne prit la bouteille, servit deux verres et en donna un à Dig. Puis elle recommença à faire les plateaux qu'elle rangea dans le four pour le garda à la chaleur. Ensuite seulement, elle rejoignit son ami sur le canapé.

– _ **Oui Luc est le fils d'Oliver, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte de deux mois, deux semaines après sa disparition. J'ai hésité, j'ai appris à la télé qu'il avait une petite amie officiels et je ne voulais pas passer pour la méchante. Mais malgré ça, j'ai choisi de le garder, même si c'était de l'adultère, pour moi c'était réelle et je l'aimais. J'ai pris ma décision en une semaine et j'ai décidé d'aller voir Laurel. Je ne voulais pas mentir à tout le monde et surtout à elle, il fallait qu'elle sache. Maintenant qu'il était mort, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et surtout je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Donc je suis allée la voir et je lui ai tout avoué. J'ai cru … non je me suis attendue à ce qu'elle crie, qu'elle me tape, mais elle s'est contentée de me féliciter, de me rassurer en me disant que toutes les deux nous avions été trompé. Elle est peu à peu devenue mon amie et maintenant c'est la personne la plus proche que j'ai dans ma vie. Luc devait naître pour le nouvel an, mais il a décidé d'apparaître à Noël, le 25 au matin, à 00h19. Moïra et Laurel était toutes les deux présentes.**_

– _ **Moïra, la mère d'Oliver ?**_

– _ **Oui, elle a eut vent de mon état par une collègue de travail qui connaissait ma relation avec Oliver. Puis elle a parlé avec Laurel et c'est elle qui a fait la rencontre. Depuis elle a toujours été présente dans ma vie et dans celle de Luc, tous les mercredis minimum, elle le voit.**_

– _ **Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Oliver ?**_

Lentement au fil de leur discussion, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Diggle. Et pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Elle sentait qu'elle lui devait la vérité, qu'elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard si elle voulait qu'il garde tout ça pour lui.

– _ **Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, je n'ai pas envie que mon fils y soit mêlé, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de son secret.**_

– _ **Il risque de t'en vouloir.**_

– _ **Il ne nous dit pas tout, il nous cache un peu trop de chose. Moi je mens pour protéger quelqu'un, lui il ment pour se protéger lui ! Toi et moi on sait que j'ai une bonne raison, enfin une raison suffisante pour avoir envie de faire ce choix. Mais je lui en parlerais, je lui dirais tout dès que Slade et Merlyn auront disparut de la circulation et ça c'est une promesse parce que je n'aurais pas le choix. Luc veut rencontrer son père et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de l'en empêcher.**_

– _ **Je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas à moi de dire quelque chose. J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton fils.**_

Elle hocha la tête et appela le petit garçon qui se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Diggle put y voir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et aussi, derrière cette amour, des émotions rouges et bleu, la protection et la rage. Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour protéger son fils, mais aussi à se sacrifier.

– _ **Luc, je te présente John Diggle, mon partenaire et ami. John, voici Luc Queen-Smoak, mon fils.**_

– _ **Il porte le nom de son père ?**_

– _ **Oui, j'ai accepté à la demande de Moïra, elle ne savait pas si elle allait revoir son fils et elle s'était faite une raison.**_

Il hocha la tête et sourit à l'enfant. Luc était étrangement calme, il analysait la personne devant lui, est-ce qu'elle ferait du mal à sa maman ? Après quelques minutes, il sourit et parla.

– _ **Toi aussi tu es le partenaire de l'Archer ?**_

– _ **Comment tu sais ça toi ?**_

– _ **C'est moi qui a dit à ma maman d'accepter. Elle est une héroïne comme ça. Une héroïne cachée !**_

L'ancien agent spécial fit un petit rire amusé. La jeune femme rougit et se leva pour aller chercher les hamburgers. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait un plat de plus.

– _ **Tu manges avec nous, je pense que tu as besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Sortir de ton train-train à attendre ta dulcinée.**_

– _ **Tu attends ton aimée toi aussi.**_

– _ **Non Dig, je n'attends plus rien d'Oliver. Il trouvera surement une petite femme parmi ses admiratrices, moi je fais parti du passé**_

Le noir la regarda et soupira. _''Si elle savait …''_ Ils passèrent la soirée à parler, à regarder la télé, à rigoler, à jouer et finalement, il partit et la petite famille partit dormir. Felicity était un peu éprouvé par sa discussion avec Dig, alors elle demanda à son fils de dormir dans son lit avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, de se dire que jamais rien n'arrivera à son fils. Elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal, elle ne laisserait personne l'approcher si elle est sur qu'il sera en danger. Elle le protègerait toujours comme elle le pourrait.

– _ **Je l'aime bien Diggle, il est gentil. Et tu sais je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas vouloir parler de moi à mon papa. Même si j'aimerais le connaître, mais essaye de lui en parler d'accord ?**_

La jeune femme sourit dans le noir et ferma les yeux. Elle savait que son fils avait raison, mais elle s'était promis une chose et elle comptait bien la tenir. La protection de son fils était plus important que ses rêves.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le garde du corps.**_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas, j'ai des ondes étranges que je perçois et je ne comprends pas d'où elles viennent …**_

Les dents plantaient dans sa lèvre inférieur, la jeune femme pianota rapidement sur son clavier et un hoquement de stupeur sortit de sa bouche. Tout de suite, Oliver fut près d'elle, la blonde sentit tout de suite un frisson la parcourir. Elle prit un morceau de papier et écrivit rapidement quelque chose avant de le mettre face à Oliver discrètement.

 **« Nous sommes observé et d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est depuis pas mal de temps. »**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Samedi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou,_

 _Je suis désolée de poster aussi tard, mais j'étais de sortie toute la journée avec ma mère. Mais voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, je vous remercie tous pour vos petits messages qui me font vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup !_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je joue quand même avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 7_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu entrer ici . A moins d'être meilleur que moi et surtout de savoir le code, c'était pas possib...**_

Felicity se souvint encore de la vitesse avec laquelle Oliver avait réussi à enlever les caméra les unes après les autres. Il avait été minutieux, puis il avait passé l'antre au peigne fin pour ne pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises. Maintenant, la question était de savoir depuis quand elles étaient là, à tout voir tel Big Brother et surtout comment ils avaient réussi à entrer dans leur QG. Soudainement, un éclair de lucidité traversa la IT girl. Elle traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son ordinateur et chercha une information qu'elle jugea capitale. Information qu'elle trouva rapidement.

– _ **C'est bien ce que je pensais, une clé universelle. Même avec un de mes codes le plus sophistiqué, ils auraient pu entrer.**_

– _ **Et c'est quoi une clé universelle ? Demanda le jeune homme les dents serrés, sachant d'avance qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.**_

– _ **C'est un objet qui me te faire entrer dans n'importe quel endroit protégé par un accès informatique. Ils peuvent aussi pirater n'importe quel réseau électrique ou ordinateur.**_

– _ **Et tu ne peux rien faire ?**_

– _ **Non à moins d'avoir une clé universelle. Mais tu dois bien te douter qu'on n'en trouve pas partout.**_

Le visage du jeune homme se tendit et il grimaça. Il n'était pas content, il était même furieux. Il savait que Slade avait un coup d'avance sur lui, mais seulement maintenant, il se rendait compte de combien l'avance était importante. Il se mit a marcher de long en large pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter. C'était bien Felicity qui avait été visé ou du moins Felicity et Laurel. Slade savait ou poser la bombe justement parce qu'il savait ou elles allaient et ce qu'elles allaient faire.

– _ **Il faut qu'on réussisse à avancer, à aller plus vite que Slade, à le prendre de cours.**_

– _ **Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?**_

– _ **Pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose.**_

Felicity tapait sur son clavier tout en écoutant ces partenaires. Puis une alarme se déclencha sur l'engin électronique. Elle regarda et donna ses ordres aux deux hommes qui se mirent en mouvement. L'informaticienne les guida et sourit en entendant Dig dire qu'ils avaient fini. Puis une fois, il n'y avait pas eut de problème, quelque chose de bien fait et rapide.

Dans une partie de la ville, Laurel dînait avec Tommy. Elle lui avait promit qu'ils auraient un dîner en tête à tête, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu réellement pendant que Luc dormait chez elle.

– _ **Du coup, tu veux qu'on se voit tous les quatre ?**_

– _ **Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça … depuis …**_

– _ **Depuis le retour d'Oliver exactement, Felicity est d'accord pour se voit tous ensembles Tommy.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis alors, tu me tiens au courant.**_

La jeune femme sourit et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami. C'est dans cette position qu'ils virent passer Oliver, un air contrarié sur le visage. La jeune femme sourit à son amant et lui demanda un instant avant de rejoindre l'homme bougonnant.

– _ **Oliver ?**_

– _ **Laurel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

– _ **Je suis en train de dîner avec Tommy. Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le dessert ?**_

Le héros de la ville haussa les épaules et suivit la jeune femme. Il avait apprit il y avait peu que ses deux amis sortaient ensembles et il était content pour eux. Même s'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son ex.

– _ **Tu n'as pas l'air bien,**_ dit son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

– _ **Ce n'est rien, des petits ennuies avec certaine personne.**_

– _ **Oliver … Ne fait pas de mal à Felicity !**_

– _ **Quoi ?**_

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et il se fit dur. Oliver était perdu, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de Felicity ?

– _ **Felicity est mon amie et je n'accepterais pas que tu la blesses d'avantage. Ce que j'ai vécu à côté d'elle est dérisoire, tu ne dois pas lui faire mal, pas encore une fois !**_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas …**_

– _ **Contente toi de ne pas la blesser, elle n'a pas besoin de ça.**_

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas Ollie, un jour Fel t'expliquera. Laisse lui juste un peu de temps,**_ murmura Tommy.

Le brun avait posé sa main sur celle de sa copine et avait sourit à son meilleur ami. Il s'était assagie après la disparition d'Oliver et il comprenait la peur de Laurel. Soudainement, le téléphone du héros de Starling City sonna et le jeune homme laissa ses amis, leur disant de passer une bonne soirée.

– _ **Allo ?**_

– _ **Oliver, on a un soucis. Attends un instant Luc, laisse moi parler et je suis toute à toi. Va m'attendre dans la salle de bain !**_

Le coeur d'Oliver se serra, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il serra les dents et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui reparle. Il l'avait blessé, avait détruit son coeur c'était normal qu'elle n'est pas attendu qu'il rentre, qu'elle soit passée à autre chose.

– _ **Excuse-moi ! On a un problème avec un femme tueuse, elle tue seulement des agresseurs mais la police est à ses trousses. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Tu veux que j'appelle Dig ?**_

– _ **Non, c'est bon ! Je vais m'en occuper. Et elle est où ?**_

– _ **Elle se dirige vers le vieux pont.**_

– _ **Très bien, je m'en occupe. Va te reposer, on en reparlera demain.**_

Il raccrocha et s'enfuit dans la nuit, il avait besoin de se défouler. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme posa son portable sur la petite table et rejoignit son fils dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'ils se couchent tôt.

– _ **Tu vas lui dire quand que je suis son fils ?**_

– _ **Bientôt mon ange bientôt. Mais ne sois pas trop rapide, il ne va peut-être pas comprendre.**_

– _ **J'aimerais avoir un papa aussi maman et puis il a le droit de savoir.**_

– _ **Je sais mon ange, je sais. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent.**_

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le mit dans la baignoire. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait qu'un petit plâtre. Felicity lui donna le pommeau de douche et l'obligea à répéter les mises en gardes avant de le laisser seul pour préparer les affaires du lendemain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– _ **J'ai fini Maman !**_

– ** _J'arrive mon ange, je prends ton pyjama._**

Oliver était perché sur un immeuble de petit taille et regardait la ruelle. Il sentait que la femme allait apparaître. Certes elle sauvait les femmes de Starling City, mais lui avait appris à ne plus tuer. Quand elle apparut, Oliver atterrit face à elle et banda son arc.

– _ **Qui êtes vous ?**_

– _ **Je suis comme toi Oliver, sauf que moi je n'hésite pas à finir le travail.**_

– _ **Je répète, qui êtes-vous ?**_

– _ **Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de le savoir.**_

Un objet tomba des mains gantées et lâcha un tel cri qu'Oliver se baissa, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Quand il se releva, elle avait disparu.

– _ **Donc laisse moi récapituler, on est face à Slade associé à Merlyn et à une femme tueuse d'homme. En gros on est entre deux feux.**_

– _ **Non Felicity, cette femme me connaît, c'est ma priorité.**_

– _ **Comme par hasard …**_ murmura la blonde à l'adresse de Diggle.

Elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de secours.

– _ **Tu vas ou ?**_

– _ **Je rentre chez moi !**_

– _ **Et pourquoi ?**_

– _ **Parce que si toi Oliver tu veux courir après une nana en simili cuir, libre à toi. Mais c'est sans moi ! De plus ça me permettra d'être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous !**_

Oliver regarda John qui se retenait de rire. Toute la soirée, il avait vu ses amis s'envoyer des piques sans jamais se fatiguer.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?**_

– _ **C'est à elle d'en parler, mais je crois que Slade l'a mit dans sa ligne de tir. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu préfères t'occuper d'une femme alors que tu as un danger ambulant en ville. Danger qui a tenté de la tuer elle et Laurel.**_

– _ **Mais c'est important !**_

– _ **Pour toi oui, peut-être, mais pas pour elle.**_

John posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'installa à la place de leur IT girl. Il s'empressa de trouver la trace de la chasseuse, bien qu'il aille moins vite que leur amie.

– _ **Je te laisse t'en occuper, je fais le relais d'ici.**_

– _ **Merci Diggle.**_

– _ **Pas de soucis.**_

Et il partit cette-ci préparé à tout. Suivant les ordres de l'ancien des forces spéciales, rapidement il arriva sur les lieux ou se trouvait sa proie. Une jeune femme était en train de se battre ne souhaitant qu'une chose, tuer ses hommes qui voulaient faire du mal à la gente féminine. Il la regarda un instant, impressionné par son sang froid, sa technique et sa prestance.

– _ **Elle est forte Dig.**_

– _ **Plus que toi ?**_

– _ **Ça c'est pas sûre, on verra !**_

Il regarda pendant un moment la jeune femme, il appréciait son instinct de tueuse, mais il ne voulait pas un autre lui-même dans la ville. Un tueur c'était déjà bien assez et il y avait déjà assez de problème dans Starling City pour qu'il la laisse continuer. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle tue l'homme, il sauta sur le sol prêt à l'arrêter s'il le fallait.

– _ **La mort n'est pas toujours le moyen d'en finir !**_

Il banda son arc et visa, il ne voulait pas laisser partir cette flèche, mais si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, le projectile l'empêcherait de bouger la main.

– _ **Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant, Ollie.**_

– _ **Qui es-tu ?**_

Elle voulut lancer son cri, mais le jeune homme tira une flèche, l'emprisonnant tandis qu'il bouchait ses oreilles. Puis il rebanda son arc, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sérieusement que la première.

– _ **Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois !**_

Il s'approcha et enleva le masque et la perruque. Sa bouche fit un ''O'' de stupeur.

– _ **Sara ? !**_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Lundi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou,_

 _Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ailleurs il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin, je sais que c'est court, mais je me dis que faire des fictions plus longue vous perdrez et je vous aime trop pour vous perdre ;) Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de mettre des revieuw, je ne vous réponds pas nécessairement et ne ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie, mais je suis encore en semaine de partiels et c'est assez stressant ^^_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je joue quand même avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 8_

– _ **Surpris ?**_

– _ **Mais tu es morte !**_

– _ **A t'entendre, je serais morte deux fois … non, j'ai été retrouvé par quelqu'un, elle m'a rendu plus forte.**_

– _ **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ta famille ? Elle te cherche, elle espère toujours te voir vivante.**_

– _ **Je … ce n'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai changé, Oliver !**_

– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

– _ **Je suis devenue autre chose, je suis devenue plus forte et meurtrière.**_

– _ **Où étais-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais chez …**_

– _ **Si ! Ils m'ont sauvé et maintenant je fais partie de leur monde. Je suis ici juste pour t'aider contre Slade!**_

Oliver serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux un instant, pour se calmer. Tout était en train de se compliquer et le retour de Sara n'arrangeait pas les choses.

– _ **Et je voulais te revoir aussi, je n'étais pas sûre à 100% que tu sois vivant, après tout ce que tu as vécu, j'ai cru que tu avais disparu, mais j'ai tord, tu es toujours le même, dans un sens.**_

– _ **Et tu comptes repartir ? Demanda-t-il sans relever la dernière phrase.**_

– _ **Pas avant qu'on ait arrêter Slade! Mais j'ai des rapports à faire pour mes supérieurs.**_

Il hocha la tête, soupira puis détacha la jeune femme.

– _ **Je t'amène à la Arrow Cave, tu as des personnes à rencontrer.**_

Oliver ne pensa pas un instant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Felicity en voyant Sara, il ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer là-bas et pouvoir se détendre un peu. La blonde hocha la tête à son tour et récupéra ses affaires avant de suivre le jeune homme. Elle était contente de revoir sa ville, ses amis et surtout l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle appréciait toujours. Dig vit l'arrivée de Sara d'un mauvais oeil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme ne se méfiait pas plus ou du moins qu'il ne demande pas l'avis de ses coéquipiers.

– _ **Sara, voici John Diggle, Dig voici Sara Lance, la petite soeur disparut de Laurel.**_

L'ancien militaire la salua de la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant son collègue. Felicity allait très mal prendre le retour de la petite soeur de Laurel. Oliver amena la jaune femme dans un coin et ils commencèrent à s'entraîner en discutant. Dig en profita pour sortir et appeler sa jeune amie. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour se mettre les idées en place.

La blonde était au Big Belly Burger avec son fils, elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui sans s''inquiéter de son patron. Elle en avait besoin, énormément. Pendant que sont fils alla aux toilettes, son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le nom et fronça les sourcils, Dig ne l'appellerait jamais si ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle pressa le bouton et répondit à l'appelle légèrement stressée.

– _ **Dig ?**_

– _ **Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais promet moi que tu ne vas rien dire à personne.**_

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dig ?**_

– _ **Sara n'est pas morte et elle est de retour.**_

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se transforma rapidement en une bouffée de rage. Mais qui se teinta de tristesse, elle ne pourrait plus dire la vérité à son partenaire. Elle ne pourrait pas contenter son fils. Après un moment d'absence, la jeune femme prévint Diggle qu'elle devait raccrocher et se concentrer sur le retour de son fils.

– _ **Mon chérie … je pense que je ne pourrais pas dire à ton père qu'il est ton père … parce que …**_

– _ **Mais il doit savoir !**_

– _ **Je sais chéri, mais il est … une autre femme est dans sa vie … Elle ne va pas nous croire, elle va penser que je fais ça juste pour l'argent ou me rendre intéressante.**_

– _ **Mais c'est pas vrai.**_

– _ **Je sais …**_

– _ **Dit lui, tant pis s'il veut pas me voir, mais dit lui !**_

– _ **Luc …**_

– _ **Dit lui Maman ! Je veux qu'il sache que j'existe. T'as pas le droit de lui cacher !**_

– _ **Je ne peux pas Luc.**_

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Le petit garçon monta dans la voiture, les bras croisés, toujours en colère. Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet et surtout, il ne regarda pas un moment sa mère. Felicity aussi était en colère et triste aussi, elle ne s'attentait certainement pas à ce que la blonde revienne. Elle avait limite été contente qu'elle ne soit pas revenue avec Oliver, même si elle s'en était tout de suite voulu de ses pensées. Chez eux, le petit garçon alla se coucher et avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, la porte claqua la faisant subitement sursauter.

– ** _Et merde,_** marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle se posa sur son canapé, prit sa tablette et commença à surveiller les agissements de Slade et Merlyn. Si Oliver n'en n'avait rien à faire, tant pis, elle, elle allait bouger ! Pleinement concentrée sur ses recherches, elle sursauta quand une personne frappa à sa porte. Précautionneusement, elle masqua ses recherches et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva alors face au visage défait de Théa Queen.

– _ **Théa ?**_

– _ **Felicity … je ne sais pas où aller ?**_

– _ **Entre, entre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger quelque chose ?**_

– _ **Je … j'étais à une fête pas très loin d'ici, mais ma mère pense que je suis à une soirée pyjama à l'autre bout de la rue chez moi.**_

– _ **Tu lui as rien dit et ça c'est mal passé, c'est ça ?**_

– _ **Les garçons ont commencé à péter leur câble, tout le monde était défoncé, ils ont voulu m'obliger à en prendre. Je te promets que je n'ai rien pris, je ne voulais pas trahir la promesse que je t'ai fait.**_

– _ **Tout va bien Théa, reposes-toi, je vais prévenir ta mère que tu es chez moi.**_

– _ **Mais …**_

– _ **Je ne dirais rien d'accord, je vais juste lui dire que tu as voulu passer la soirée avec Luc. Il est dans sa chambre si tu veux.**_

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans la chambre de son fils pendant que la mère appelait Moïra. Elle n'avait pas envie que la mère de la jeune adulte alerte tout le monde.

– _ **Moïra ? C'est pour te prévenir que Théa a migré chez moi, elle voulait passer la soirée avec Luc et elle aimait pas trop la soirée pyjama. Je te la ramène demain avec Luc.**_

– _ **D'accord, merci Felicity.**_

– _ **Je n'ai rien fait d'important, juste accueillir ta fille.**_

– _ **Tu as fais beaucoup pour mes deux enfants.**_

La blonde rougit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Elle ne trouvait pas avoir fait grand chose, elle avait juste été là au bon moment. La jeune femme alla dans la chambre de son petit fils et regarda le petit garçon en train de dormir contre Théa. Elle éteignit les lumières et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre après avoir éteint toutes les lumières et fermer la porte d'entrée.

– ** _Bonne nuit Felicity,_** se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Mais le sommeil fut long à venir, elle ne réussit à s'endormir qu'au alentour de 3 heure du matin. Quand son réveil sonna, elle grommela et se retourna pour l'éteindre. Tant pis pour le boulot, elle était trop fatiguée. Un poids tomba sur le lit, la faisant ouvrir un oeil.

– _ **Allez Maman ! Debout, aujourd'hui tu dois parler avec papa !**_

– _ **Luc … laisse moi dormir encore un peu.**_

– _ **Non, en plus on a rendez-vous chez mamie !**_

– _ **D'accord d'accord, je me lève, commence par aller te laver, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**_

L'enfant repartit aussi sec et Felicity soupira. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait se reposer. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Théa avait déjà commencé à faire le petit déjeuner. Elle sourit, elle était tellement heureuse de se que la jeune femme était devenue.

– _ **Laisse moi faire, assis-toi donc.**_

Felicity passa à une vitesse doublé et fit le petit déjeuner plus rapidement. Elle s'attabla et invita le brune à se servir.

– _ **Tu as bien dormi ?**_

– _ **Super bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber endormi dans le lit de ton fils. Je … pourquoi tu ne m'as pas jamais dit que c'était le fils de mon frère ?**_

– _ **Je … j'avais peur. Le Oliver que vous connaissez ta mère et toi n'était pas celui que moi je connaissais. C'était un autre Oliver. Avec toutes les rumeurs qu'il y avait sur lui, vous révélez qu'il était père et avec moi aurait fait plus de dégât. Et puis j'étais honteuse. Il a trahi sa petite amie et j'étais celle avec qui il l'avait fait … je n'avais rien vu, j'étais trop porté sur mon bonheur pour remarquer. Mais surtout, j'avais peur, peur que vous pensiez que je mentais. Ta mère a fait le premier pas avec l'aide de Laurel et nous voici.**_

– _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas tout révéler à mon frère.**_

– _ **Il vient de revenir, il est … je n'ai pas envie de chambouler encore plus sa vie.**_

– _ **Je pense justement qu'il a besoin d'être chamboulé, grommela-t-elle.**_

La blonde baissa la tête et soupira avant de boire son café, elle en avait besoin. Luc arriva et prit son petit déjeuner. Il était toujours en colère contre sa mère, mais un peu moins que la veille. Il voulait juste que son père sache qu'il existe.

– _ **Je peux dormir chez mamie ?**_

– _ **Humm … ça dépend si elle n'a pas quelque chose à faire. Tu lui demanderas.**_

 _''Heureusement qu'Oliver vit plus à la Arrow Cave que chez sa mère.'_ ' Le petit garçon hocha la tête et mangea rapidement avant de se mettre sur le canapé et d'utiliser sa tablette. Il était aussi doué que sa mère pour les objets technologiques et secrètement, elle espérait qu'il aille lui aussi au MIT.

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. Il veut juste te faire réagir. Dans un sens, il veut faire comme moi à la disparition d'Oliver et papa. Crier au monde qu'on est là et qu'on a besoin d'une grande famille, qu'on existe tout simplement.**_

– _ **Je sais, mais …. je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait mal.**_

– _ **Je pense qu'il aura forcément mal un moment ou un autre. Il faut juste qu'il réussisse à ne pas trop souffrir mais ça, il le réussira avec l'amour de sa famille. Avec ton amour !**_

– _ **Depuis quand tu suis des cours de sages bouddhistes ?**_

Elle rit et secoua la tête en souriant. Mais même si Felicity savait que la jeune femme avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Oliver qu'il avait un fils pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un tueur courait les rues et qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à lui. « _Si Luc n'a pas de contacte avec son père, Slade l'oubliera et il ne s'attaquera pas à nous. »_

– _ **Va regarder dans mon armoire, il doit y avoir des vêtements à ta taille parmi les robes ou les jeans.**_

– _ **D'accord, merci encore.**_

Felicity fit un signe de la main pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance et se concentra sur sa tasse de café, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sur le sol, endormie. ' _'Vaut mieux que je ne prenne pas la voiture.''_ Elle attrapa son téléphone, appela Dig, il s'était énormément rapproché d'elle depuis qu'elle avait révélé tout et surtout qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses sentiments. Il comprenait mieux les liens qu'elle avait avec Moïra et Laurel.

 **–** ** _ **Dig ? Tu pourras venir me chercher et abandonner Oliver pour quelques minutes ? Je dois déposer Luc chez sa grand-mère, mais je n'ai pas bien dormi. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir à tout moment.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Pas de soucis, je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes, je vais d'abord amener Oliver vers la Arrow Cave. Il a décidé de s'installer provisoirement dedans.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Comme par hasard, je pense que je vais me faire porter pâle pendant un petit moment. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser la personne qui a fait mon enfant orphelin de père.**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Je te comprends, mais il a encore son père et là, tu la laisses gagner.**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Je sais … mais pour ce soir, je ne viendrais pas. J'ai vraiment pas assez dormi …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je ferais passer le mot.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Merci**_** ** _,_** **murmura-t-elle.**

 **La jeune femme raccrocha et se prépara, elle choisit ses vêtements, une robe simple, noir et des escarpins. Puis elle attendit que Théa sorte et prit sa place.**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity ne viendra pas ce soir, elle n'a pas assez dormi.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Très bien, grinça l'Archer.**_**

 **Il se souvenait encore des mots qu'elle avait prononcé à une personne à côté d'elle. Il résonnait dans sa tête comme si un petit diable le lui répété encore et encore à l'oreille. Une brûlure revint dans son coeur, ses dents se serrèrent et il chercha à se calmer avant d'exploser et de dire ou faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu devrais lui parler de tes sentiments Oliver.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je ne pense pas que**_** **** ** _ **ce soit une bonne idée.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Fait comme tu veux,**_** **** ** _ **mais c'est un conseil.**_** **** ** _ **Un conseil que j'aurais**_** **** ** _ **moi-même dû prendre en compte**_** **** ** _ **il y a quelques années.**_**

 **Le brun fronça les sourcils, des questions pleins les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce dont voulait parler l'ancien militaire. Cependant l'autre ne répondit pas à sa question muette, Oliver avait assez de problème comme ça, il lui poserait des questions plus tard, quand tout ça se sera fini.**

 **Felicity n'avait pas été présente à la Arrow Cave pendant une petite semaine, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller et faire face à celle qu'elle considérait comme la cause de ses soucis.** **Elle avait juste envie de profiter de tout ça pour se reposer un peu et mettre au point ses sentiments. Puis elle a décidé de retourner dans la Arrow Cave, quand elle vit Sara, son coeur se serra.**

 **–** ** _ **Sara**_** ** _, s_** **alua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.**

 **L'autre hocha la tête, elle continua de s'entraîner et la blonde s'assit à sa place. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses ordinateurs et leur QG. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'un parasite s'était installé peu à peu. Mais cette sensation se transforma lentement en une douleur sourde quand elle vit Oliver arriver et embrasser l'autre blonde de la pièce. Felicity baissa les yeux pour ne plus les voir et elle sursauta quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa le sourire compatissant de l'ancien militaire.**

 **–** ** _ **De**_** **** ** _ **retour**_** **** ** _ **Felicity ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oui**_** ** _,_** ** _ **je ne suis plus malade.**_** ****

 **C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé et qui pouvait avoir un poids dans la balance.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, je mettrais le suite_ _Mercredi dans la soirée parce que je fais à un forum de job étudiant et que je ne pourrais pas posté avant_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou,_

 _Bon finalement j'ai réussi à finir mon truc plus tôt donc voici la suite à l'heure. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, parce que j'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire les 4-5 derniers chapitres. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je joue quand même avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

 **Felicity était seule avec Sara, Oliver et Dig avait quelque chose à faire et il ne voulait pas que les deux femmes soient mêlées à ses recherches.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu ne lui as pas parlé de son fils, n'est-ce pas ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Quel fils ? De quoi tu parles Sara ?**_** **Bluffa-t-elle.**

 **Elle savait que Sara avait surveillé sa sœur, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait aussi été surveillé. Nier était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.** ** _« Et dans tous les cas, ça ne la regarde pas ! »_**

 **–** ** _ **Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et même si je savais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu es comme toutes les autres femmes Felicity,**_** **dit-elle d'une vois haineuse.** **** ** _ **Tu veux qu'il soit à toi et son argent aussi. Je lui montrerais, je lui donnerais des preuves !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Depuis le temps qu'il est rentré si j'avais envie de quoi que ce soit, ce serait déjà fait ! Mais fait donc Sara,**_** **dit-elle calmement** ** _,_** ** _ **tu ne trouveras rien !**_**

 **John arriva à ce moment là, il sentit la tension et immédiatement, il se rapprocha de Felicty. La jeune femme lui sourit et continua de travailler comme si rien était.**

 **–** ** _ **Ca fait une semaine et demi que je ne t'ai pas vu, ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Pas de soucis, je suis libre ce soir. Et puis ça me fera sortir, Laurel arrête pas de me répéter**_** ** _ **que je devrais dormir moins et sortir plus.**_**

 **La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et pris ses affaires après avoir supprimé son historique et fermé sa session. Felicity était contente de passer un peu de temps avec Dig, il l'aidait énormément à ne pas sombrer. Ils partirent sous les yeux de Sara et passèrent devant Oliver en le saluant à peine.**

 **–** ** _ **Comment tu vas faire pour qu'elle ne trouve pas d'information ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Il faut mon autorisation pour donner un renseignement à quelqu'un, elle ne trouvera rien et même Moïra et sa sœur ne parleront pas. Et Oliver ne la croira pas, il est persuadé que mon fils est mon copain.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non, pas tout … mon fils me donne du fil à retordre.**_**

 **Elle grimaça et monta dans sa voiture, elle suivit son ami jusqu'à un appartement et sourit en voyant une lumière allumée.** **Quelqu'un attendait bien Dig le soir. John la conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement et l'introduit dans le salon.**

 **–** ** _ **Chérie ?**_**

 **Une femme apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Un ventre bien rond était visible et tout de suite un sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde.**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity**_** **** ** _ **je**_** **** ** _ **te**_** **** ** _ **présente**_** **** ** _ **Lyla**_** ** _,_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **a**_** **** ** _ **copine**_** ** _._** ** _ **Dans**_** **** ** _ **quelques**_** **** ** _ **mois**_** ** _,_** ** _ **je**_** **** ** _ **serais**_** **** ** _ **père**_** ** _._**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver est au courant ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non, et je ne vais pas lui dire pour le moment, trop de danger tourne autour de nous.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu comprends mon point de vue alors …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ton fils, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le protéger de son père.**_**

 **Lyla regarda attentivement la jeune femme avant de répondre à l'interrogation caché de son mari. Elle comprenait grâce à la lecture de son corps pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que le père soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.**

 **–** ** _ **Parce qu'il est partit c'est ça ? Tu as peur qu'il vous laisse à nouveau.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je**_** **** ** _ **sais**_** **** ** _ **que**_** **** ** _ **mon**_** **** ** _ **coeur**_** **** ** _ **résistera**_** ** _,_** ** _ **mais**_** **** ** _ **même**_** **** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **i**_** **** ** _ **Luc**_** **** ** _ **a**_** **** ** _ **un**_** **** ** _ **QI**_** **** ** _ **plus élevé**_** **** ** _ **et qu'il prend certaine chose**_** **** ** _ **très bien,**_** **** ** _ **j'ai peur qu'il souffre**_** **** ** _ **et qu'il se renferme.**_** **** ** _ **Je me dis qu'une fois**_** **** ** _ **Slade et Merlyn disparut**_** **** ** _ **peut-être que je pourrais**_** **** ** _ **lui dire et lui expliquer**_** **** ** _ **calmement qu'il ne faut pas**_** **** ** _ **qu'il attende quelque**_** **** ** _ **chose de son père.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai peur pour mon enfant, peur qu'un fou que mon mari traque vienne ici. Mais peut-être que tu devrais lui dire et commencer à lui faire confiance ? Il a besoin, non il doit savoir et prendre ses responsabilités.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Lyla a raison et avec Sara dans les parages, tu n'auras pas le choix, sinon elle va faire de ta vie une véritable enfer.**_**

 **–** ** _ **C'est l'enfer depuis qu'il est partit Dig et quand il est revenu, rien a réellement changé.**_**

 **La jeune femme baissa la tête, oui un jour, il faudra qu'elle lui en parle. Même si il n'est pas heureux de la nouvelle. Au moins il le saura et son fils ne sera jamais seul, sa famille sera toujours avec lui.**

 **–** ** _ **Vous avez raison, je lui dirais, je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais la foi, mais je le ferais.**_**

 **Les deux personnes lui sourirent et l'amenèrent dans la salle à manger. Son fils passait beaucoup de temps avec sa tante et sa grand-mère. Il en voulait encore à sa mère et elle le savait.** **Elle espérait seulement qu'il lui pardonnerait si elle révélait tout à son père. Elle passa un agréable moment et rentra chez elle se reposer.** ** _''Demain, une journée épouvantable m'attends''._**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity ? Ton fils me dit de te dire qu'il dort dans son lit ce soir.**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Il m'en veut encore beaucoup ?**_** **Demanda la jeune femme à la grand-mère.**

 **–** ** _ **Assez pour ne pas pouvoir te parler. Mais ça lui passera, il t'aime, il ne comprend juste pas ton point de vue et ton hésitation.**_**

 **L'informaticienne soupira, elle quitta la conversation et continua son travail. Elle était contente de pouvoir continuer à travailler convenablement alors qu'elle avait la tête sur le point d'exploser. Concentrée sur son travail, elle ne vit pas le temps passer et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. La mère faisait plusieurs choses mais elle se concentrait en particulier sur Slade et Merlyn.** **Elle voulait les arrêter parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils risquaient de s'en prendre à son fils. Ils l'avaient attaqué dans le m** **é** **tro et son fils avait été sauvé seulement grâce à son sixième sens. Et Slade lui avait clairement parlé de Luc alors i** **l comptait s'en prendre à lui et la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.** ** _« Mais peut importe qui sera enlevé, Oliver ira le sauver. »_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity Smoak, Mr Steele veut vous voir immédiatement.**_**

 **La jeune mère fronça les sourcils, mais se leva tout de même pour ne pas faire attendre son patron. Elle entra dans la pièce presque timidement et s'arrêta devant le bureau.**

 **–** ** _ **Vous avez demandé à me voir ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oui, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir manger à la maison avec Luc à la fin de la semaine ? Laurel sera là, mais Oliver non, il nous a dit qu'il était occupé.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oh … pas de soucis, Luc est toujours heureux d'aller au manoir. Merci pour l'invitation. Bonne soirée Mr Steele !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Bonne soirée Miss Smoak !**_**

 **Elle lui sourit et alla récupérer ses affaire il fallait qu'elle parle avec Oliver avant d'aller chercher son fils chez sa nounou. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur il fallait pas qu'elle perde pied.** **Lentement, elle se conduisit dans les Glades et s'arrêta à la Arrow Cave. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit tout de suite sese partenaires et Sara. Sentant ses résolutions s'envoler, elle prit place à son bureau et afficha ses recherches. Elle parlerait à Oliver quand tout le monde sera partit.**

 **–** ** _ **J'ai trouvé des trucs sur Slade et Merlyn.**_**

 **Tout le monde se rapprocha et examina ses découvertes. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son ancien amant dans son dos et s'empêchant de bouger, elle tenta de calmer son coeur en respirant par la bouche de façon régulière. Soudainement une série de bip les fit sursauter quelqu'un était en train de pirater la porte du QG. Felicity se leva tel un ressort en voyant le piratage. Paniquée, elle se posta devant l'escalier et serra les poings.**

 **– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Felicity ?**_** **Cria Oliver voulant l'empêcher d'avancer plus.**

 **– _ **Ce n'est pas un danger ! Je sais qui pirate notre porte.**_**

 **Oliver attrapa son arc et Dig son arme en encadrant la blonde. Un petit garçon descendit les marches et se stoppa net devant sa mère et les deux autres hommes.**

 **–** ** _ **Luc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment as-tu fait faux-bond à ta nounou ?**_**

 **Un éclat de colère illumina les yeux du petit garçon qui posa son poing sur ses hanches imitant presque à la perfection sa maman. Dig rangea son arme en souriant. Il voyait deux personnes dans l'attitude du fils à Felicity et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé.**

 **–** ** _J_** ** _ **e savais que t'allais pas lui dire ! Tu veux pas que mon papa sache que j'existe,**_** **** **hurla le petit garçon.** **** ** _ **Oliver Queen a le droit de savoir que je suis son fils !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Luc**_** ** _,_** **dit-elle froidement** ** _,_** ** _ **tais-toi !**_** ** _ **Attend-moi dehors,**_** **** ** _ **on rentre à la maison !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi !**_**

 **Et avant qu'elle ait fait un geste, il s'enfuit en courant. Felicity bouscula Oliver qui n'avait pas bouger et prit son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ou qu'il fasse quelque chose de grave. En arrivant en haut, elle entendit un cri et un appel qui lui glaça le sang. Puis une voiture passa rapidement devant elle, lui montrant rapidement le visage effrayé de son fils et celui souriant et machiavélique de Slade. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche et sans attendre, elle releva la plaque d'identité et s'empressa de retourner dans le QG, les larmes coulant le long de sa joue.**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity ?**_** **Murmura Diggle**

 **–** ** _ **Slade vient d'enlever Luc ! Il faut que je le retrouve**_** ** _._**

 **Elle se mit sur son ordinateur et chercha la voiture dont elle avait le numéro d'immatriculation. Sara et Oliver apparurent à leur tour, les traits déformés par la peur et la rage.**

 **–** ** _ **Slade et Merlyn se sont mis à attaquer. Laurel a été enlevée ! Des gens sont retrouvés morts, je me suis tellement focalisé sur Slade que je n'ai même pas vu le reste …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver le temps presse, tu dois retrouver Laurel !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non !**_**

 **–** ** _ **C'est ta meilleure amie !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Mon fils vient d'être enlevé par Slade, Laurel comprendrait que je veuille le sauver lui ! Luc n'a rien à voir là-dedans.**_** ****

 **Elle essuya ses yeux et continua ses recherches. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber, même s'il faut qu'elle y reste des jours entiers pendant des mois ! Soudainement elle fut arrachée de son espace de travail par un Oliver en colère.**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais un fils ?**_**

 **La colère brillait dans ses yeux, dans ses paroles, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait caché tout ça. Et elle, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait quelque chose à faire et c'était plus important que les sentiments de son ancien amant. Son fils avait besoin d'elle et** **il sera toujours une priorité dans sa vie !**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi**_** ** _?_** **Ricana-t-elle.** ** _ **Peut-être parce que quand je t'ai revu trois ans après le naufrage tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire. Tu m'as presque obligé à te laisser partir, à ne pas te parler. Tu ne voulais rien savoir ! Ou peut-être aussi parce que tu n'es plus toi-même ? Je ne voulais pas que Luc souffre de ne pas avoir d'amour de ta part. On ne sait pas ou tu vas encore t'enfuir !**_** ** _ **Oh et peut-être aussi parce que tu as ressortit des cadavres de ton placard et on ne sait pas encore combien d'autres catastrophes tu as ramené. Je n'ai pas envie que mon fils souffre et se fasse tuer parce qu'il est aussi le tien !**_**

 **Il avait voulu de la franchise et elle lui en avait donné. Malgré lui, il dût reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Serrant les dents, il s'éloigna d'elle et commença à faire les cents pas.**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi Slade a enlevé Laurel et Luc**_** ** _?_** **Demanda l'ancien militaire.**

 **–** ** _ **Parce qu'il veut me faire souffrir. Il veut que je ressente ce qu'il a ressenti quand j'ai laissé Shado mourir Shado à la place de Sara.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Comme par hasard,**_** **** **murmura la blonde devant son ordi.**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver**_** ** _,_** **coupa la voix tranchante de Sara.** ** _ **Tu dois sauver Laurel, c'est ton ex et tu ne connais même pas cette enfant. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est vraiment ton enfant !**_**

 **Felicity reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Elle transféra ses informations sur sa tablette et éteignit tout avant de s'en aller.**

 **–** ** _ **Allez donc sauver Laurel, moi j'irais sauver mon fils !**_**

 **La blonde passa par la porte de derrière suivit de près par Diggle. Il sentait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose. Et il ne se trompa pas, quand la jeune femme s'arrêta devant les locaux secrets de l'A.R.G.U.S, il s'étrangla.**

 **–** ** _ **Comme connais-tu l'A.R.G.U.S ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **J'ai failli devenir membre de l'organisation et ils me doivent un service. Plusieurs en fait …**_** ****

 **John se demanda un instant à qui il avait affaire, mais il continua de la suivre en silence. Elle avait autre chose à penser et il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouver son fils. Elle fut conduite à l'intérieur et amené à Amanda Waller.**

 **–** ** _ **Amanda, j'ai besoin de votre aide !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous voulez ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je veux sauver mon fils, peu importe ce qui m'arrive. Je veux que mon fils soit protéger et sain et sauf.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity, ce n'est pas une bonne idée**_** ** _,_** **dit Diggle.** ** **T**** ** _ **u devrais attendre qu'Oliver …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Qu'Oliver prenne une décision ? Attendre qu'il choississe Laurel comme il a choisi Sara ? Non ! Désolé, mais je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que de le laisser là, une seconde de plus. Toi et moi, on sait très bien qui il va choisir.**_**

 **–** ** _ **On ne te laissera pas te sacrifier !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Mon fils a une vie à vivre ! Moi j'ai vécu convenablement la mienne. J'ai été heureuse, malheureuse, j'ai ris, j'ai pleuré. Je veux que Luc connaisse ça il ne sera pas tout seul, j'ai confiance en Moïra pour ça.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Mais tu as pensé à Oliver ?**_**

 **–** _ ** **Ma vie, mes choix ! Il se trouvera devant le fait accompli.****_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre,_ _la suite Vendredi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou,_

 _Comme promis la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et me tapais pas trop dessus * se cache* Bref je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires et je m'excuse de pas forcément répondre, mais la je suis en periode de partiel et j'enchaine. Bon les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !_ __

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 ** _Chapitre 10 :_**

 **Diggle n'était pas allé avec elle, elle lui avait demandé de récupérer son garçon et de l'amené à Moïra une fois que l'A.R.G.U.S lui aurait amené. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à d'autres horreurs et encore moins à sa propre exécution ! Felicity, en tête de groupe, entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment et elle se dirigea vers les « cachots » à l'aide de sa tablette. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de son fils et donnant sa tablette à la première personne derrière elle, elle sortit son fils de là. Il lui sauta dans les bras. Luc avait le visage sale et des traces de larmes sur ses joues, le coeur serré, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de se séparer de lui.**

 **–** ** _ **Tout va bien mon chéri, un ami à moi va t'amener chez mamie. J'ai encore marraine à sauver.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je veux pas que tu partes !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Prends soin de toi jusqu'à ce que ton papa ou moi revenons.**_**

 **La jeune femme ne savait pas si son plan allait marcher mais si c'était le cas, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son fils. Il la regarda les yeux pleins de larmes, mais hocha la tête, il voulait montrer à sa mère qu'il était fort. Felicity le regarda, le détailla pour le graver dans sa mémoire avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le donner à l'arrière équipe pour qu'ils le sortent de là. Alors, elle continua de partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie et deux cellules plus loin, elle la trouva, assise, les yeux dans la vague.**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel, je suis venue te sauver !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Et vous chère Felicity, qui va vous sauver ?**_**

 **Felicity se retourna et actionna le bip d'alerte puis prévenir tout le monde qu'ils avaient été démasqué et qu'il fallait partir. Elle se redressa et le regarda, légèrement tremblante.**

 **–** ** _ **Personne ne peut me sauver, contrairement à elle. Personne ne viendra me sauver, ces hommes qui vous avez balayé été là pour elle.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Vous êtes prête à vous sacrifier pour …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je suis prête à tout pour mes amis Slade**_** ** _,_** **le coupa-t-elle.**

 **L'homme s'approcha et la prit durement par le bras, la faisant gémir de douleur. Il ouvrit la cage de Laurel et la jeta dedans.**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver devra quand même faire un choix !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Vous et moi savons très bien qui il choisira ! Tout comme il a choisi Sara, il choisira Laurel !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais à votre place.**_** ****

 **Elle le regarda, des questions pleins les yeux, mais l'homme ne lui dit rien se contentant de partir en un grand rire.**

 ** _Flash Back_**

 **–** ** _ **Qui sont-elles ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Deux femmes que j'ai trompé … j'ai vraiment été un putain de connard avec elles !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Laquelle aimes-tu le plus ?**_**

 ** _Il ne répondit pas, mais Slade comprit en voyant son regard._**

 **–** ** _ **Je vois qui tu aimes, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose petit. Ton coeur a déjà choisi, alors prend le temps de t'en rendre compte pour faire le bon choix.**_**

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

 **Oliver était comme un lion en cage, Sara le pressait de partir récupérer sa soeur, mais lui voulait avoir une discussion avec Felicity avant. Diggle entra dans le QG, le souffle court stoppant le brun dans ses mouvements.**

 **–** ** _ **Où est Felicity ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Avec Slade ! Elle a voulu sauver tout le monde, mais elle s'est fait prendre. Oliver je ne sais pas ce qu'à prévu Slade, mais c'est quelque chose de lourd.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Elle a fait quoi ?**_** **Demanda-t-il estomaqué.**

 **La colère et l'inquiétude l'aveuglant, il prit la table la plus proche et la renversa. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Sara le regarda, elle avait soudainement peur pour sa soeur. Est-ce qu'il la choisira lors du choix ?**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver …**_** ** _,_** **commença-t-elle.**

 **–** ** _ **Ne me dis pas de sauver ta soeur au dépend de Felicity ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ! Tu ne sais rien**_** ** _,_** **murmura-t-il plein d'amertume.**

 **Sans plus un mot, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il fallait qu'il sauve sa partenaire, mais aussi Laurel. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'une ou à l'autre. Prenant son blouson et son casque, il s'enfuit de l'entrepôt vers la maison familial. Il savait qui il devait voir.**

 **Moïra coucha son petit-fils et le laissa avec Théa. Elle se trouvait dans l'escalier quand Oliver entra dans la maison.**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je viens voir Luc ! Felicity a été obligée de me parler de son existence.**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'en parler Oliver, mais …. comment tu as su que j'étais au courant ? Felicity n'a jamais mentionné le fait que j'étais au courant.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ça m'a paru logique, tes déplacements, tes yeux brillants. Il dort c'est ça ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Il est traumatisé et sans sa mère, je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger. Il est persuadé qu'elle ne reviendra pas.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu es proche de Felicity ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, elle avait peur de rentrer dans cette famille et d'en ressortir meurtrie. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Comment tu as su pour Felicity et moi ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity est partie la voir,**_** **** **continua-t-il en comprenant soudainement.**

 **–** ** _ **Oui, ensuite, elle est venue m'en parler mais j'avais déjà un doute à cause d'une des employés de QG qui m'a fait savoir qu'une femme était enceinte et qu'elle ne pouvait plus venir travailler. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement après la révélation de Laurel.**_**

 **Il hocha la tête, il savait l'importance de Felicity pour la vérité et il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Fatigué, le jeune homme soupira et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa mère.**

 **–** ** _ **Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Il a enlevé Laurel et Felicity c'est sacrifier pour son fils … Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Peut-être que tu devrais ne pas y réfléchir ? Tu ne trouveras de réponse que quand tu retrouveras devant Slade Wilson. Et fait attention, je pense que Felicity va tout faire pour sauver Laurel.**_**

 **Moïra se retourna et attrapa un papier sur la table. Elle lui donna et partit dans la salle à manger. Au premier mot, le jeune homme reconnut l'écriture de son ancienne petite amie.**

 ** _Chère Moïra_**

 ** _Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proche et que tu vas sûrement condamnée mon choix. Protège Luc, Oliver est au courant de sa parenté, mais il n'a peut-être pas encore totalement comprit et c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt, je_** ** _le_** ** _sais_** ** _et je me rends compte que ce n'était pas Luc que je voulais protéger, mais moi-même_** ** _. Raconte-lui tout parce que je n'en aurais surement pas l'occasion. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, mais je ne peux pas laisser cet homme tuer Laurel. Elle a retrouvé l'amour, elle a envie de vivre et puis elle a toujours été la pour moi, cette fois ci c'est à moi être la pour elle, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer, de la laisse tomber. Apprends à Oliver à être un bon père et il ne veut pas du rôle, protège Luc. John Diggle t'aidera, c'est un ami cher qui lui non plus ne m'approuve pas dans mes choix. Merci pour tout Moïra. Je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Prends soins de toi et de la famille. Prends soin de mon fils, je veillerais toujours sur lui, peut importe ou je suis et ce qu'il m'arrive. Je vous aime_**

 ** _Felicity_**

 **Ca faisait longtemps qu'Oliver n'avait pas versé des larmes, et pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle voulait sauver Laurel pour qu'elle vive, mais surtout, elle voulait s'amender de la douleur qu'elle lui avait donné sans le savoir.** **L'Archer serra les dents et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa soeur. Il voulait juste voir le petit garçon. En montant les marches, il s'arrêta net, la porte ouverte n'était pas celle de Th** **e** **a,** **mais la sienne. Il s'approcha et sourit malgré lui en voyant sa soeur avec son fils. I** **l** **s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il pensait « mon fils ». Thea s'approcha silencieusement de son frère et se cala dans ses bras. Elle aussi avait pleuré.**

 **–** ** _ **Il ne faut pas qu'elle meurt ! Luc ne s'en remettrait pas.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity m'a beaucoup aidé quand tu es … parti. Elle m'a aussi donné la joie de jouer avec un petit génie. Mais je n'ai appris que Luc était mon neveu que cette année. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde et pense qu'elle voulait de l'argent.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je peux le voir ?**_**

 **Elle sourit, hocha la tête et se sépara de lui pour le laisser passer.**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ?**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Quand tu n'étais pas là, c'est là qu'il dormait. Et quand il a su que je savais, il m'a expliqué**_** ** _ **il n'y a pas longtemps**_** ** _ **que c'était pour ''être plus proche de son papa'' et là, je le cite.**_**

 **Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de cet homme si peu expressif habituellement. Dans un sens, Felicity lui avait donné ce que tous hommes cherchaient. D'une mains tremblante, il effleura le front du petit garçon dont le sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars et de larmes. Lentement, il se mit à serrer les poin** **g** **s.**

 **–** ** _ **Je les sauverais toutes les deux !**_**

 **D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le QG. Son couple avec Sara n'était qu'une mascarade et avec ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la soirée, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. Oliver savait aussi qu'il devait faire face à ses sentiments. Diggle était toujours présent dans le QG, alors que Sara n'était, elle avait disparu. Sans s'inquiéter, il prit ses affaires d'Arrow.**

 **–** ** _ **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **On va les sauver toutes les deux !**_**

 **–** ** _ **J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! J'ai appelé quelques amis et au fait, Sara est partie. Je crois qu'elle va tenter de sauver sa soeur.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Elle est folle, Slade Wilson est comme un fou,**_** ** _ **Merlyn est absent et je**_** ** _ **ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il prépare aussi quelque chose.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je suis en train de faire des recherches, mais pour l'instant ça donne rien.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Continue de faire les recherches sur Merlyn et trouve moi le lieu où se trouvent les filles.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Aucun soucis, prépares-toi. Je crois que Felicity a gardé ses recherches.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu n'étais pas avec elle ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non, elle m'a demandé d'attendre votre fils à l'A.R.G.U.S.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Alors il faut qu'on parle avec Amanda, parce que je pense qu'elle, elle sait.**_**

 **Felicity était dans une situation compliquée. Parce que si Slade avait capturé Laurel et Luc, il n'avait pas fait que ça. Laurel était maintenant elle aussi comme Slade Wilson. Et là elle comprit, il ne voulait pas tuer Laurel, ni les autres pour le moment. Laurel se chargerait de tuer pour lui. La blonde essuya le sang sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme et la supplia de revenir. Puis la brune ouvrit les yeux et un soupire de soulagement sortit de la personne à côté d'elle. Laurel n'était pas morte, cependant, ce n'était pas dit qu'elle-même vive encore longtemps vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait.**

 **–** ** _ **Luc !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Il va bien, j'ai réussi à le sauver, mais pas toi …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui avec ton fils ?**_**

 **L'informaticienne baisse la tête ne voulant en aucun cas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais malheureusement, Laurel comprit immédiatement et le poison dans son organisme commença à montrer ses effets. Car son sang ne fit qu'un tour et s'embrasa.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu as voulu te sacrifier ?**_** **Gronda Laurel.**

 **–** ** _ **Je … tu as un homme qui t'aime, une vie à vivre. M**_** ** _ **oi,**_** ** _ **je n'ai même pas pu protéger mon fils.**_**

 **Sa meilleure amie sentit sa colère s'évanouir d'un coup et elle comprit.** **Felicity s'en voudrait toujours et elle aurait toujours l'impression de ne pas être une bonne mère, ni une bonne meilleure amie. En se sacrifiant, elle ne serait pas une héroïne, mais elle sauverait tout le monde.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu es la meilleure mère**_** **** ** _ **que Luc puisse avoir**_** **** ** _ **et**_** **** ** _ **je**_** **** ** _ **suis**_** **** ** _ **fière de pouvoir dire que je suis ton amie.**_** ****

 **Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent, soudainement, Laurel se tendit. Quelque chose allait se passer, elle ne savait juste pas encore quoi.**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity, quelqu'un arrive. Reste derrière moi !**_**

 **Mais la blonde ne bougea pas, elle était toujours prête à se sacrifier pour celle qui l'avait jamais rejeté. Même quand elle a su que son fiancé l'avait trompé avec une autre femme et que celle-ci était enceinte.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre,_ _la suite_ _surement Lundi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou,_

 _Et voilà la suite comme prévu, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça mais c'est pas facile pour moi de poster le Week-end du coup y a de grand chose que je continue de faire comme ça. Merci pour toutes les review, en particulier au Guest qui viennent de lire ma fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que vous allez aussi aimer la suite._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

 **Oliver et Dig était sur place, ils ratissaient la bâtiment à la recherche des deux jeunes femmes. Ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient suivit par leur ennemi, mais il fallait trouver les deux femmes. Grâce à Amanda Waller, ils savaient où aller et en échange de cette aide, ils lui livreraient Deathstrock. Dans un sens, c''était un échange de bons procédés.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu penses qu'il sait qu'on est ici ?**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **J'en suis sûr ! Je dirais qu'il attend qu'on ait retrouvé les filles pour attaquer.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu as un plan j'espère …**_**

 **Il ne répondit pas, à vrai dire il espérait que son plan marcherait, même s'il n'était pas sûr. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attachées à des poteaux d'acier, mais au grand soulagement d'Oliver, elles avaient l'air saine et sauve. Il voulut se rapprocher, mais Slade apparut dans sa tenue de combat, sa tenue de Deathstrock. Sabre à la main, il s'avança, seul son visage était découvert et on pouvait y voir un sourire méprisant.**

 **–** ** _ **Une fois encore, tout a marché comme prévu. Tout a marché comme je le voulais. Vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau. Enfin j'ai quand même eu un petit imprévu avec cette demoiselle,**_** **dit-il en désignant Felicity.** ** _ **Mais au final, c'est peut-être encore mieux que prévu. Alors Petit as-tu fais le bon choix ?**_**

 **–** ** ** _Ou est Merlyn ? Votre comparse doit bien être là quelque part !_****

 **–** ** ** _Merlyn ? Mon comparse ?_**** **** ** ** _Non Oliver, Merlyn est juste sous mes ordres parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, c'est un pion comme vous tous._**** **** ** ** _J'ai juste réussi à trouver exactement ce qu'il faut pour le manipuler._****

 **Oliver serra les dents,** **il s'était fait berné depuis le début et maintenant il espérait qu'une chose, que son** **plan n'allait pas tomber à l'eau. Slade se rapprocha de Laurel et la jeune femme serra les dents, une rage sourde bouillonnait en elle. Felicity le remarqua et s'inquiéta pour Oliver, elle lui en voulait encore et sa rage pourrait devenir d** **é** **mesur** **é** **. Focalisée sur sa meilleure amie, elle ne se rendit pas compte du rapprochement du meurtrier de sa personne. C'est quand un trait de feu la marqua qu'elle revint à elle. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et elle fit un pauvre sourire à Laurel qui s'était tournée vers elle. Un deuxième trait apparut, mais cette fois, dans son dos. Le poteau n'était pas grand, mais il permettait à Slade de faire ce qu'il voulait puisqu'elle avait les mains attachées.**

 **–** ** _ **Ce n'est rien Laurel, juste une petite coupure. Tiens le coup s'il te plait … ne devient pas comme lui.**_** ****

 **La brune hocha la tête et Felicity baissa la tête sur sa blessure. Bon elle ne se vidait pas beaucoup de son sang, mais elle savait que si elle bougeait, l'écoulement serait bien plus important, tant devant que derrière. Si Slade voulait énerver les personnes autour d'elle, il avait réussi.** **Des larmes s'agglutinèrent à ses paupières, mais elle releva la tête, ne voulant certainement pas montrer sa douleur.** **Oliver se retint de courir donner une leçon à Slade, sa lame était encore trop près de la blonde, le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il s'amuse de nouveau à la blesser juste pour le plaisir de le voir tressaillir.** **Mais la concernée par les attaques de Slade ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir, elle voulait au contraire qu'ils puissent vivre.**

 **–** ** _ **Si vous pensez qu'il me sauvera, vous vous trompez Slade ! Alors laissez-moi choisir à votre place qui vie et qui meurt.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu ne sais rien petite, rien des sentiments de cet homme et de ce qu'il a vécu.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Effectivement je ne sais rien, mais vous avez tout de même perdu parce que Laurel ne prendra pas le même chemin que vous. Elle ne tuera pas l'Archer et son ami, elle ne me tuera pas !**_**

 **A ce moment-là,** **Sara apparut, Felicity soupira de soulagement, quelqu'un pourrait aider Oliver à vaincre Slade. Mais elle se souvint que Laurel n'était pas au courant de tout ça et se tendit. Oliver risquait de faire monter la rage de Laurel rapidement, mais Sara encore plus. La brune vit l'autre femme arriver et prit sa présence comme une menace.** **La molécule de Mirakuru la transformait en une autre chose, une créature dangereuse.**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel, n'écoute pas le poison ! Écoute ton coeur s'il te plaît.**_**

 **Sara se mit devant Slade, à côté des deux autres personnes.** **L'homme borgne explosa de rire et secoua la tête se rapprochant du groupe, délaissant les femmes encore attachées. Il savait que les choses seraient plus compliqué et en même temps tellement plus facile. Laurel se chargera de ses ennemis pour lui, Felicity mourra de ses blessures et Oliver ne verra rien arriver. L'homme sans masque appuya sur un bouton, libérant les deux femmes de leurs chaînes. Celles-ci tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de mât.**

 **–** ** _ **Vous allez souffrir, voir mourir et ça ne sera même pas de ma main … Laurel … sais-tu qui se cache derrière le deuxième masque ? Ou le premier d'ailleurs ? Sais-tu que celle qui te dit ta meilleure amie est au courant et t'as caché la vérité ?**_**

 **Laurel se retourna vers la blonde, celle-ci était assise sur le sol, le visage pâle et une pellicule de sueur déposé sur son front.** **Elle la regarda des larmes coulant sur son visage montrant sa culpabilité.** **Oui il y avait des choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas dite, mais est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été en danger de tout savoir ? Felicity serra les dents, sa jambe et son dos la faisait souffrir, mais la plus grande souffrance venait de son coeur.**

 **–** ** _ **Ah tu vois, elle ne le nie même pas.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel,**_** **murmura l'Archer.**

 **Mais d'un regard, elle le fit taire. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre et surtout de savoir. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et fronça les sourcils, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de la connaître et de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu ne reconnais pas ta soeur ?**_** **** **Demanda perfidement Slade.**

 **–** ** _ **Sara ?**_**

 **Un éclair d'incompréhension éclaira ses pupilles avant de se transformer en rage. Elle voulait lui faire mal, la punir.**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel écoute moi, c'est Slade le problème, pas Sara. Il veut nous tuer. Je t'en supplie ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.**_**

 **Mais la brune ignora les paroles de sa meilleure amie et s'avança vers sa soeur. Sara ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas peur même si elle ne connaissait pas cette personne devant elle. Elle s'efforça de repousser cette petite voix intérieure et resta droite devant elle. Lentement, elle enleva son masque et sa perruque.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu ne me feras pas de mal, je te connais !**_** ****

 **Laurel eut un rire méprisant.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu ne me connais pas Sara, on change en cinq ans, comme Oliver est devenu l'Archer, tu es devenu une autre. Oui Oliver, je savais ton secret, mais comme ma soeur, vous vous trompez, vous ne me connaissez pas.**_** ****

 **–** ** _ **Mais moi, je te connais Laurel,**_** **** **dit Felicity qui c'était lentement avancé vers la brune.** ** _ **Et tu n'es pas une meurtrière, tu es la marraine de mon fils, ma meilleure amie. Tu es une admirable personne et tu as un petit copain sensationnel. Tu es une bonne personne, pas une meurtrière. Tu n'es pas Slade !**_**

 **Laurel lâche Sara du regard pour se tourner sa meilleure amie. A travers ses yeux, elle vit ceux de Luc et réussit à reprendre contenance. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer calmement. Slade les regarda et se mit à taper dans ses mains.**

 **–** ** _ **Quel beau spectacle, mais tu ne vas pas lui pardonner comme ça, j'espère ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Elle ne tuera pas pour vous Slade !**_** **S'écria la jeune femme à la jambe blessé.**

 **La souffrance se lisait sur le visage de Felicity, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Laurel lui permit de s'appuyer sur elle et Oliver eut un mouvement, mais un regard de Laurel l'arrêta.** **Puis tout le monde se mit soudainement en mouvement, Sara tenta d'atteindre Laurel pour la bouger mais la brune s'était déjà déplacé avec Felicity dans les bras. Oliver s'avança vers Slade tandis que Dig surveillait ses arrières. Slade vit toutes les attaques venir il avait beau être borgne, il n'était pas stupide. Mais il n'avait pas mit Laurel, dans le calibre et quand elle le frappa par derrière, il ne remarqua rien avant l'impact. La jeune femme ne voulait** **pas tuer, mais il ne blesserait plus son amie. Finalement, Sara arriva et sortit une seringue de sa poche. Elle la planta dans la nuque de l'homme qui s'évanouit pour de bon.**

 **–** ** _ **Venin de crotale tibétain ! Il va faire dodo le temps du transfert.**_**

 **Aussitôt l'homme sur le sol, l'Archer s'empressa d'appeler l'A.R.G.U.S qui attendait dehors avec un véhicule. Des agents armés et en protection arrivèrent, ils s'empressèrent de récupérer le corps et Felicity hala le chef. Il fallait qu'il trouve un antidote pour Laurel. Parce qu'elle ne tiendrait par indéfiniment. Dig s'approcha ensuite de la blonde et l'aida à sortir de l'entrepôt.**

 **–** ** _ **Je t'amène à l'hôpital.**_**

 **–** ** _ **D'accord, mais ramenons Laurel chez elle, j'ai peur qu'elle ne craque si on la laisse en présence d'Oliver et de Sara.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Okay, je la ramène.**_**

 **Elle le remercia du regard et entra dans la voiture. Les coupures la faisait souffrir plus que nécessaire et sa jambe la lançait encore.** **Laurel entra alors dans la voiture, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle était bouleversé, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.** **Felicity lui prit la main et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. La lumière du soleil illumina la voiture, le temps était passé et pourtant dans l'antre du bâtiment elles avaient l'impression d'être resté dans la nuit. Voir le soleil lui réchauffer le coeur.**

 **–** ** _ **On te ramène chez toi, reposes-toi et on parlera de tout ça demain. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'on doit tous avouer.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oui, tu as raison … mais j'aimerais rester avec toi, s'il te plaît. Tu es blessée et je me sens un peu responsable.**_**

 **Elle baissa la tête, mais Felicity lui prit la main refusant qu'elle soit mise en faute pour quelque chose dont elle était étrangère.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu n'es responsable de rien. Les seuls personnes fautives sont en train de souffrir de leur silence.**_**

 **–** ** _ **J'ai pris le loisir d'appeler Moïra Queen**_** ** _,_** **intervint Dig.** **** ** _ **Elle amène ton fils à l'hôpital pour qu'il te voit. Il n'était vraiment pas bien hier soir d'après elle.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Merci,**_** **murmura la blonde.**

 **La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux. Elle était un peu fatiguée, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme, pas tant qu'elle ne verrait pas son fils. Quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences, elle fut prise tout de suite en charge. Ses coupures n'étaient pas** **grave, il fallait juste les désinfecter, faire attention au point de sutures et surtout ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.** **Sa jambe s'était affaiblie et on lui avait demandé de reprendre les béquilles pour une petite semaine. En gros, elle en avait pour deux ou trois semaines. Dans la salle d'attente, Diggle était avec Moïra et Laurel, Luc sur les genoux. Quand celui-ci vit sa mère arriver, il sauta des jambes de sa 'nounou' et courut enserrer la jambe valide de sa mère.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu vas bien ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ne t'inquiète pas Luc, j'ai juste ma jambe qui est un peu fatiguée et deux petites coupures. Tout va bien, maman va bien.**_**

 **Moïra s'approcha d** **e la petite famille et elle sourit en embrassant la tête de son petit fils.**

 **–** ** _ **Je vais vous laisser un peu, mais venez à la maison ce soir, je crois qu'on doit avoir une conversation avec Oliver sur toi et Luc.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je sais et on viendra, là je pense qu'un bon hamburger serait correcte.**_**

 **Elle sourit aux autres et tous se mirent en route vers le Big Belly Burger. Felicity surveillait Laurel, elle avait peur qu'elle rechute. Mais la jeune femme remarqua que la présence de son fils aidait beaucoup au maintien de sa santé. Ils mangèrent et Laurel eut un message, elle répondit et se mit lentement a trembler. Luc posa sa main sur le bras de sa marraine qui s'arrêta de bouger.**

 **–** ** _ **Marraine, ça ne va pas ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ce n'est rien mon chat, juste une mauvaise nouvelle.**_**

 **Elle écrit un message à Felicity pour lui expliquer la situation.**

 **Laurel à Felicity :** ** **« Malcom Merlyn s'attaque à son fils et à Moïra. »****

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre,_ _beaucoup d'entre vous se dirons surement que c'est court comme bataille, mais je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder dessus de peur de vous perdre. L_ _a suite_ _arrivera Mercredi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

 _Voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai travaillé du coup je ne pouvais pas poster la suite toute de suite. Mais la voici, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que Vendredi ce sera le dernier chapitre._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 **–** ** _ **Donc si je comprends bien, quand Merlyn a vu que le plan de Slade n'a pas marché, il a décidé de prendre en otage son fils et Moïra pour avoir un face à face avec Oliver et Sara ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non je pense qu'il y a autre chose**_** ** _,_** **murmura la blonde** ** _._** ** _ **Quelque chose qu'on a pas vu, souvenez-vous ce qu'a dit Slade, Merlyn était un pion dans son jeu.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Mais alors ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Alors ce n'est pas lui qui a mis les bombes, ni les engins qu'on trouvait l'A.R.G.U.S.**_** **** ** _ **Non il n'est pas là pour tuer mais pour une autre raison.**_** ** __** ** _ **T**_** ** _ **u as des nouvelles pour un antidote ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ils l'ont terminé, Lyla me l'envoie.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ils ont été plus rapide que je le pensais.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je les soupçonne d'en avoir déjà fait avant, de savoir quoi faire. Je pense qu'on a juste été mené en bateau.**_**

 **Felicity leva un sourcils, il secoua la main pour lui dire de ne pas faire attention. Laurel était en train de stresser, elle ne pouvait attendre l'arrivée de sa soeur et d'Oliver. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Mais Arrow et Black Canary finirent par arriver prête à botter deux ou trois postérieurs.**

 **–** ** _ **Restez ici !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non**_** ** _,_** **coupa Laurel.** ** _ **Il veut que tout le monde soit là. Sinon il fera quelque chose aux deux personnes qu'on aime. Merlyn veut qu'on soit sur le toit de Queen Consolidated a 18h.**_**

 **L'homme sous le masque serra les dents, ils étaient en train de tout faire dans le sens de Merlyn. Il posa alors son regard sur son fils et soupira. Il ne devrait pas faire de boulette, pas alors que son fils était dans les parages.**

 **Dans une cellule, Moïra venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir déposé son petit fils, elle avait senti une piqure dans son cou et ensuite plus rien. Finalement elle se demandait pourquoi on l'attaquait elle ? Soudainement un homme apparut devant elle.**

 **–** ** _ **Malcolm !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ma chère Moïra vous auriez dû lui dire !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Lui dire quoi à qui ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Dire à Théa que je suis son père.**_**

 **Moïra serra les dents, ce n'était pas à Thea qu'elle devait parler, mais** **à** **Oliver et pire encore, c'était à Thea de lui dire.** **Refusant de parler d'avantage, elle détourna la tête d'un autre côté. Merlyn soupira, mais garda un sourire ironique. Il était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Quand l'heure arriva, il monta son fils et Moïra sur le toit de QC et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des concernés par l'histoire.**

 **–** ** _ **Bonsoir**_** ** _,_** **murmura-t-il quand les personnes arrivèrent.**

 **Oliver se mit devant les autres, refusant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose, mais ça ne servit à rien, parce que tout de suite, Laurel partit au chevet de son amoureux allongé sur le sol. Elle était ingérable, haineuse envers le père de celui-ci. Discrètement, Oliver donna une seringue à Felicity. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que c'était et la mit dans sa poche. Le moment venu, elle en aurait besoin. Serrant son garçon contre elle, elle se prépara à tout éventualité.**

 **–** ** _ **Je vous ai réuni ce soir parce que …**_**

 **La porte du toit s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une autre personne. Thea ! Elle sourit à Felicity et Laurel, mais ignora les autres. Malcom Merlyn perdit soudainement sa superbe.**

 **–** ** _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Une personne m'a prévenu que ma mère était prise en kidnapping par un homme, Malcol Merlyn, ami de la famille. Je n'ai ensuite eu qu'à suivre les instructions.**_**

 **La jeune femme se rapprocha du groupe compact et passa à la tête de celui-ci. Son regard croisa celui de Tommy encore allongé sur le sol.** **Malcom reprit contenance et remit en place son sourire ironique.**

 **–** ** _ **Très bien puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir parler. Moïra tu as devant toi ton cher fils. Il est revenu de l'île et maintenant c'est un monstre.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je sais ce que fait mon fils depuis longtemps Malcom et une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas un monstre.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Les secrets que tu veux révéler, ne sont pas vraiment des secrets, papa,**_** **** **cracha Thea.**

 **Un effet de stupeur s'abattit sur le groupe. Oliver derrière son masque retint sa respiration. Aurait-il bien entendu ?**

 **–** ** _ **Oui Oliver, maman m'a avoué que je n'étais pas ta soeur, mais seulement ta demi-soeur, tout comme celle de Tommy. J'ai … j'ai demandé à maman de ne rien te dire.**_**

 **Felicity posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme pour lui montrer son soutient, mais également pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bêtise. Un tremblement le prit, mais il se força à rester concentré et à ne pas craquer. Tommy se releva un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son père, s'écartant de la femme qu'il aimait.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu vois père, tu as encore un train de retard. Dans la famille Queen, les secrets ne sont jamais vraiment des secrets. Tu as voulu voler, mais tu t'es écrasé !**_**

 **Tommy secoua la tête, mais son père perdit patience, il se jeta sur son fils et lui mit un coup. Le plus jeune voulut se battre, mais un coup de pied dans le ventre l'envoya bien trop près du bord. Le brun se rattrapa de justesse avant la chute, le coeur battant la chamade. Laurel vit tout de suite rouge et le mirakuru la submergea. Elle s'avança vers le père et la balaya comme un fœtus de pailles. Malcom tomba et voulut se relever, mais la brune ne le laissa pas faire. Elle s'assit sur lui et commença à l'étranger.** **Tommy commença** **à hurler, mais Laurel n'entendit rien. Le sang battait à ses tempes et la rage l'aveuglait.**

 **Felicity se baissa et parla à l'oreille de son fils. Il hocha la tête, prit la seringue en s'approchant de sa marraine. Oliver voulu l'arrêter, mais la jeune mère l'arrêta. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le petit garçon posa sa main sur le bras de Laurel et se baissa pour la regarder dans les yeux.**

 **–** ** _ **Maman m'a dit que tu étais malade et elle a dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes ça. Tu vas pas tomber encore plus malade, hein marraine ?!**_**

 **La brune regarda le petit garçon, elle desserra peu à peu ses mains. Felicity sourit, elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à son instinct. Jamais sa meilleure amie ne blesserait son fils. La brune prit la seringue, s'éloigna de tout le monde et se piqua. Oliver en profita pour arrêter Merlyn avec Sara. La Ligue des Assassins aurait sa vengeance. Le petit garçon se rapprocha de sa mère et elle le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention a ses points.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu as un champion mon chéri.**_**

 **Un rayon de soleil les inonda et Oliver sourit. On aurait dit des anges. Tommy se releva et attendit que sa belle se relève, se réveille. Quand elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit lui étira un sourire.**

 **–** ** _ **Hey toi !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Hey, j'ai pas trop fait de dégâts.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non**_** ** _,_** ** _ **tu**_** **** ** _ **as**_** **** ** _ **fais**_** **** ** _ **ce**_** **** ** _ **qu'il**_** **** ** _ **fallait**_** ** _ **.**_**

 **Elle se redressa et passa ses mains autour du cou de son petit ami pour le serrer contre elle. Puis se relevant, ils se séparèrent pour mieux s'embrasser. Felicity se rapprocha d'eux en se** **raclant** **la gorge. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau en rougissant cette fois-ci. La blonde les serra dans ses bras en souriant.**

 **–** ** _ **Je suis heureux que ce soit terminé, bien terminé.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Grâce à Luc**_** ** _,_** **sourit Tommy.**

 **–** ** _ **Je savais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa marraine. Je serais vous, j'irais parler à Sara. Tu as besoin de savoir Laurel.**_**

 **La brune hocha l** **a** **tête et la blonde les laissa pour rejoindre la grand-mère de son fils. Elle lui sourit et laissa Luc étreindre sa mamie. Moïra avait changé quand elle avait su pour Felicity, elle avait décidé de devenir une vrai grand-mère.**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi … comment avez vous su pour Oliver ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je suis sa mère et je sais compter.**_** **** ** _ **Je**_** **** ** _ **suis**_** **** ** _ **juste**_** **** ** _ **déçu**_** **** ** _ **que**_** **** ** _ **Malcom**_** **** ** _ **est**_** **** ** _ **tourné**_** **** ** _ **comme**_** **** ** _ **ça.**_** ****

 **–** ** ** _Je pense qu'il voulait juste retrouver une famille. Malheureusement il s'y est pris très mal et maintenant il est fini._****

 **Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'informaticienne et tous ensemble, ils partirent. Elle suivit la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'assit à côté de Thea, Luc sur les genoux.**

 **–** ** _ **Comment tu as su pour Malcom et le lieu ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Felicity m'a prévenu que quelque chose se passait.**_**

 **–** ** _ **J'ai pensé qu'elle devait être là et expliquer à Oliver.**_**

 **La blonde plus âgée hocha la tête et regarda dehors. Ces deux jours avaient été un peu trop éprouvant pour tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au manoir et Dig repartit, lui aussi avait quelqu'un à rassurer. Luc entra dans la maison suivit des autres et demanda à Raï** **s** **a s'il avait quelque chose à manger. Moïra éclata de rire et demanda à son employé de préparé la table pour six personnes. Thea entraîna son neveu dans l'escalier pour le mettre en pyjama. Elle avait vu que sa mère avait besoin de parler avec la mère du petit garçon. Elle l'invita a venir dans le salon ou attendait Walter. Celui-ci avait eu vent de tout et il avait attendu, regardant le soleil se coucher et les étoiles apparaître petit à petit.**

 **–** ** _ **Vous allez bien ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oui Walter, on a eu de la chance.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver n'est pas rentré ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.**_**

 **Felicity était un peu trop impressionné pour parler, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de venir ici. Le voyant, Moïra lui prit la main et l'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je pense que tout le monde est au courant maintenant.**_**

 **C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée claqua. Immédiatement, Felicity comprit qui c'était. Elle se tendit, les dents serrés. La colère d'Oliver était perceptible à seulement quelques mètres. Il entra dans le salon et la jeune femme se leva.** **Il la fixa du regard et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.**

 **–** ** _ **Je sais que tu veux qu'on discute. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je n'ai pas envie que Luc voit ses parents se disputer. On discutera quand il sera couché, s'il te plaît.**_**

 **Il hocha la tête et remonta dans sa chambre se changer. Felicity soupira de soulagement et se rassit. Moïra avait gardé son sourire, peu de personne tenait tête à son fils. Raï** **s** **a les prévint que le dîner était près et tous se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger. Luc fut le premier à revenir avec Thea, il s'assit à côté de sa mère et Felicity remarqua que la seule place disponible pour Oliver était à sa gauche, entre Moïra et elle. Quand il arriva, elle ne le regarda pas les joues un peu rouge.**

 **Le repas se passa rapidement et finalement le petit garçon commença** **à se** **frotter les yeux comme pour montrer qu'il était fatigué.** **Il regarda sa grand-mère et lui demande s'il pouvait sortir de table. Felicity voulut se lever, mais quand Luc se dirigea vers Oliver, elle se rassit. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille passer un peu de temps avec son père.** **Elle baissa la tête sur ses couverts et finit de manger. Oliver se leva, prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre. Dans la salle à manger, la blonde se leva de table une fois le dîner finit.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle**_** ** _,_** **dit Moïra.**

 **–** ** _ **Je sais … je n'en ai pas tellement envie, mais je n'ai pas le choix …**_**

 **–** ** _ **Raïsa va te faire un thé, le temps qu'Oliver descende, tu peux aller prendre l'air si tu veux.**_**

 **La jeune femme hocha la tête et attendit la tasse de thé avant de sortir dehors. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement prête à un face à face avec** **Oliver ? Lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur ? Soudainement elle se sentit faible et un frisson la traversa. Elle serra fermement sa tasse dans ses mains et commença à se réchauffer avec. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit, une personne lui posa un plaid sur les épaules, la blonde sut immédiatement qui s'était.**

 **–** ** _ **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**_**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre,_ _le dernier_ _arrivera_ _Vendredi_ _.__

 _ _Merci_ _d'avoir lu_ _, bonne_ _journée_ _:)__


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou,_

 _Voilà la fin, j'espère vraim_ _ent que ce que j'ai écris vous a plus, mais je ne vous retiens pas, j'aurais quelques remerciements à faire en bas !_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais juste mumuse avec eux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 ** _Chapitre 13 :_**

 **Felicity prit son courage a deux mains et se retourna vers Oliver, il était en T-shirt dehors, comme si la fraicheur de la nuit ne lui faisait rien.** ** _« Il a vécu sur une île pendant cinq ans Felicity, bien sur que la fraicheur ne lui fait plus rien. »_** **se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.** **Elle resserra les pans du plaid sur ses épaules et but une gorgée de son thé pour se redonner contenance. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à ne pas flancher, à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire.**

 **–** ** _ **Je t'écoute.**_**

 **Elle ne pouvait pas se décider à parler, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Slade. Oliver voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula, elle ne voulait pas craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'en voudrait vraiment s'il s'en rendait compte.**

 **–** ** _ **Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'était de l'inconscience ?**_**

 ** _« C'est donc par ça qu'il commence, pensa-t-elle. »_** **Elle releva son visage et ses yeux se firent durs, mais à aucun moment elle ne le coupa, elle préférait qu'il ait finit de parler avant de crier à son tour.**

 **–** ** _ **Laurel aurait pu le tuer avec le Mirakuru dans le sang.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Elle n'a rien fait et elle n'aurait rien fait ! Luc est son neveu et elle a toujours pensé qu'il aurait pu être l'enfant qu'elle aurait eut avec toi si tu ne l'avais pas trompé.**_**

 **–** ** _ **Mais tu n'en sais rien !**_**

 **La blonde se contenta de le regard** **er** **méchamment, elle savait que jamais sa meilleure amie ne l'aurait touché. Elle aimait trop cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui avait réussi à l'aider à avancer. Non jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire de mal.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu as été inconsciente ! Tu es sa mère et pourtant tu l'as presque envoyé dans la gueule du loup !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Ca te va bien de dire ça,**_** **** **ricana-t-elle.** ** _ **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'élever un enfant, surtout un enfant avec le talent de Luc. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se lever en pleine nuit pour le nourrir, tu ne sais absolument rien et tout ce que tu as fais depuis ton retour c'est te voiler la face.**_**

 **Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin et de finir par dire des choses qu'elle allait regretter.** **La blonde posa sa tasse sur la table de dehors et s'enveloppa d'avantage dans son plaid avant de lui tourner le dos. Ses reproches lui faisaient plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Oliver savait qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire. Il lui prit le bras et la retourna pour qu'elle n'échappe pas à la fin de la conversation. Il fallait que tout se termine ce soir.**

 **–** ** _ **Tu aurais dû me dire l'existence de Luc !**_**

 **–** ** _ **J'ai essayé !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Non !**_**

 **–** ** _ **Si ! Quand tu es revenue il y a deux ans ! J'ai voulu tout t'avouer, mais tu m'as envoyé balader, tu avais autre chose à faire, tu avais une autre femme à sauter !**_** **Cracha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.**

 **La jeune femme voulut s'excuser, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais ça faisait du bien parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand il était parti.**

 **Flash-Bac** **k :**

 **–** ** _ **Oliver ! Je sais que c'est toi !**_** __

 _Le jeune homme se retourna et vit le visage de Felicity couvert de larmes. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir dans l'entreprise familiale. Il l'avait dit à Masao, mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre. La blonde se jeta dans ses bras et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à la serrer contre lui avant de se rappeler les consignes de l'asiatique. D'un mouvement brusque, il la rejeta. Elle le regarda surprise et quelque chose se brisa dans son coeur quand des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux._

 **–** ** _ **Il faut que je te dise quelque chose**_** ** _,_** **murmura-t-elle avant de se faire couper pas son ancien amant.**

 **–** ** _ **Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi, je suis pressé. Tu devrais le savoir, j'ai toujours quelque chose à faire.**_**

 ** _Prendre un air lubrique lui prit quelque seconde, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Puis il lui jeta un dernier regarda avant de partir sans un retour en arrière. Mais ça c'est ce qu'elle crut, car quand elle se mit à courir vers sa voiture, Oliver la regarda une dernière fois, le coeur brisé._**

 **Fin du Flash-Back :**

 **–** ** _ **Je**_** ** _…_** **commença Oliver**

 **–** ** _ **Je ne te demande pas d'explication Oliver, je ne te demande rien. Ou alors seulement une chose, ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à Luc parce que ça, je ne pourrais jamais te la pardonner. Je peux te pardonner de m'avoir trahi, d'avoir fait semblant de m'aimer. Je peux faire comme si je te détestais, je peux te garder dans la vie de Luc.**_** **** ** _ **Je peux mentir, mais je ne veux pas que mon fils ressente ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai pu souffrir.**_**

 **Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis les baissa, elle ne voulait pas continuer à le regarder alors qu'elle sait que jamais il ne serait à elle, qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose entre eux. Elle voulait réussir à aller de l'avance à ne plus ressentir cette amour qui l'étouffe peu à peu. Elle posa sa main sur la fenêtre quand un main l'agrippa. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva plaqué contre le mur près de la baie vitrée, un gémissement sortit de s** **a bouche** **et mais elle en put dire quoi que ce soit, car deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes possessivement.** **Elle voulut le repousser, mais ses défenses se brisèrent rapidement face à l'envie de son coeur de se laisser aller contre cet homme qu'** **elle** **aimait plus que tout.** **Quand le souffle commença à manquer, ils se séparèrent et Felicity le fixa de ses yeux bleus avant de parler.**

 **–** ** _ **Pourquoi ?**_**

 **–** ** _ **Tu demandes vraiment pourquoi ?**_** **Plaisanta-t-il.**

 **Elle le regarda attendant sérieusement une** **réponse.** **Elle voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveilles du monde. Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé alors que pas plus tôt la veille, il était encore avec Sara. Pourquoi tout simplement.**

 **–** ** _ **Parce que je t'aime Felicity et que je t'ai toujours aimé.**_** ** _ **Écoute**_** ** _ **,**_** **** **soupira-t-il.** **** ** _ **Quand j'étais sûr l'île je m'en voulais terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir et te revoir trois ans après et devoir te mentir a été la pire chose que j'ai dû faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais vous protéger. Toi la première, l'amour que j'éprouvais -que j'éprouve toujours pour toi- m'a permis de tenir là-bas. Mais quand je suis rentrée … je n'ai pas voulu te contaminer avec la noirceur qui c'est inséré en moi.**_** **** ** _ **Mais savoir que tu avais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie sans que je ne le sache m'a fait perdre les pédales et quand Sara est revenue je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait surement m'aider à oublier. T'oublier. Mais je me voilais la face. Je t'aime Felicity depuis toujours et pour toujours.**_**

 **Cette sorte de déclaration d'amour laissa la jeune femme bouche bée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle en savait pas quoi faire,** **en fait elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose. Mais certainement pas à une déclaration d'amour, surtout venant de la part d'une personne aussi émotionnellement compliqué.** **Pendant si longtemps elle avait tenté d'oublier ses sentiments de les faire passer pour d'autres et voici qu'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, mais le jeune homme dût mal l'interpréter car il lui adressa un regard triste et se détourna. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'empêcha de partir, elle lui prit tendrement la main et lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser foug** **u** **eusement. Oui elle avait souffert, surement qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublié de si tôt, mais devrait-elle arrêter de l'aimer pour autant ? Non elle choisit l'amour et peut importe les conséquences.**

 **–** ** _ **Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver.**_**

 **Dans le salon, la scène ne passa pas inaperçu, mais ne voulant en aucun cas les déranger tous allèrent se coucher. Seule Raïsa resta là un instant, elle était heureuse que son petit Oliver soit amoureux. Elle alla préparer la chambre d'amis près de la chambre du jeune homme et laissa un mot sur la porte de celui-ci. Puis elle partit à son tour se coucher.**

 **Si on s'approchait de la porte quelques heures plus tard, on pourrait entendre des rires, des petits cris, des gémissements, des soupires. Mais tout ça, ça leur appartient.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voilà c'est la fin__ _ _de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a autant plus que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je tiens particulièrement a remercier les Guest qui on prit le temps de m'envoyer des Reviews, mais aussi à quatre personnes qui m'ont quasiment mit une review à chaque fois,__ _ ___ _ _ **Allycity, Ophélie Aurore Scott et LulzimeVeliosk.**__

 _ _Bien sur je remercie aussi toutes les autres personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire ma fiction et aussi de mettre de message pour m'encourager.__

 _ _Merci à tous et peut-être à bien tôt pour une nouvelle histoire *-*__


	14. Epilogue

_Hey,_

 _Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction, une personne m'a dit que se serait pas mal de faire un épilogue pour bien la terminé et après mure réflexion (genre 5 bonnes minutes) j'ai décidé de la faire. Sauf qu'entre les partiels puis les vacances j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher dessus, mais me voilà avec la fin fin cette fois ci ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Épilogue :

Luc venait de se réveiller, il ne voulait qu'une chose, courir dans les bras de sa mère. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il avait décidé de rester avec elle toute la journée. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas parlé de lui à son père, elle était sa mère et elle aurait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond, il se souvenait qu'il avait demandé à son père de venir le border, mais intérieurement, il aurait aimé que sa mère vienne avec eux, qu'ils parlent tous ensemble et qu'il redevienne une famille. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se leva, Grand-mère avait surement fait le petit déjeuner et elle l'attendait surement avec une grosse tartine de nutella. Il se mit en route vers la cuisine et en passant devant les portes, il se demanda dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Raisa lui sourit et lui montra le jardin ou se trouvait sa grand-mère.

– _ **Mamie, elle est dans quelle chambre maman ?**_

– _ **Raisa la mit dans celle près de l'escalier. Mais tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant d'aller la voir ?**_

– _ **J'ai envie de manger avec elle ce matin.**_

– _ **C'est à cause d'hier ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas repartir, elle va toujours resté avec toi.**_

Le petite garçon hocha la tête, mais se leva quand même pour aller voir sa mère. Moïra regarda son petit-fils partir vers la maison et secoua la tête, dieu qu'il ressemblait à son fils. Luc monta les escaliers et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre de sa mère. Rapidement, il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta en voyant non pas une mais deux personnes dans le lit. Il ne reconnut pas son père tout de suite et prit peur.

– _ **Maman !?**_

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son fils crier dans la chambre. Elle se releva en ouvrant des yeux endormis et sentit la poigne d'Oliver se resserrer autour d'elle. Felicity repoussa délicatement la main, le laissant dormir et elle attrapa sa chemise de nuit qu'elle passa rapidement. Là, elle rejoignit son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luc ?**_

– _ **C'est qui dans le lit avec toi, moi je voulais que tu reviennes avec mon papa. Maintenant c'est plus possible.**_

– _ **Mais de quoi tu parles mon ange ? Viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner.**_

– _ **Non moi je veux savoir c'est qui dans le lit !**_

La blonde serra les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas que son fils apprenne comme ça qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle et son père se remette ensemble dans plus ou moins longtemps. Elle voulut parler, mais la personne dans le lit se mit à bouger et à gémir. Elle poussa le petit garçon vers la porte, mais la personne dans le lit parla.

– _ **Felicity ?**_

– _ **Papa ?**_

– _ **Mon chéri … On va aller voir ta grand-mère et laisser son papa s'habiller d'accord ?**_

Oliver regarda la blonde sortir avec leur fils et sourit, c'était tous ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir et qu'il pensait être parti en fumée. Rapidement, il se leva pour s'habiller, il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec Felicity puis avec leur fils.

Felicity amena son fils à la table ou les attendait Moïra et en croisant Raisa, elle grimaça. La femme de ménage comprit tout de suite la situation et sourit pour l'encourager. « Il va falloir qu'on est une discussion Oliver et moi. »

– _ **Tu sais Mamie que Maman dort avec Papa ?**_

– _ **Ah oui ?**_

Moïra regarda Felicity qui se mit à rougir. Elle se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

– _ **Je vais m'habiller, je … il faut que je parle avec ton fils.**_

– _ **Je reste ici avec Luc prenait votre temps.**_

Elle la remercia et remonta rapidement dans la chambre pour s'habiller et aussi pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oliver était assis sur le lit, il l'attendait. La jeune femme se rapprocha, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Alors il réagit lui, il se mit debout, son peignoir s'ouvrant de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Quand il arriva devant elle, Felicity vit son torse et se retint de poser ses mains dessus. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– _ **On fait quoi maintenant ?**_

– _ **Ce que tu veux. Tu l'as élevé, est-ce qu'il serait énervé si on se remet ensemble ? Pas forcément maintenant, mais bientôt lentement.**_

– _ **Si tu veux mon avis c'est ce qu'il attend.**_

– _ **Alors on lui dit ça, qu'on n'est pas encore totalement ensemble parce qu'on prend le temps de se connaître, ou plutôt de se reconnaître.**_

 _La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de partir vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se lave et qu'elle aille retrouver son fils._

 _Les explications se passèrent bien parce que Luc voulait ça depuis le début, il voulait avoir une famille et il avait fini par réussir. Ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait, mais il était tellement heureux de pouvoir_ _avoir une vrai famille comme tout le monde. Aujourd'hui ça faisait_ _quatre_ _mois que sa mère et son père se voyait, ils montraient leur liaison sans avoir peur de ce que pouvait dire les autres._ _Mais Felicity avait reçu une nouvelle assez inattendu et elle fallait qu'elle discute de tout ça avec son homme et son fils. Alors, elle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic en centre ville. Son fils ayant eu envie de dormir chez son père, elle avait été tranquille pour se préparer. Quand elle arriva au restaurant, ses deux hommes étaient déjà installé._

 _–_ _ _ **Tu es magnifique lui,**__ _murmura Oliver en l'embrassant tendrement._

 _Elle sourit et embrassa son fils avant de s'assoir entre eux. Ils commandèrent à boire et après une gorgée, elle sortit quelque chose de son sac et le posa sur la t_ _able_ _. Fe_ _licity voulait faire avancer_ _son couple et leur vie de famille et elle espérait grandement que ce qu'elle montrait ferait avancer les choses._

 _–_ _ _ **Je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi, donc dans six -sept mois tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Maintenant je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vive dans deux maisons séparé. J'aimerais qu'on voit ensemble si vous voulez qu'on tente de vivre tous ensemble.**__

 _–_ _ _ **Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle, ma mère, m'a donné la dépendance qu'il y a dans le jardin, elle fait office de grande maison pour les invités et elle a un autre entrée. Pas besoin de passer par le jardin. On pourrait vivre tous ensemble là ? Et comme ça maman pourra veiller sur Luc quand on sera au bureau.**__

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Luc qui secoua la tête avec plaisir, oui, il voulait avoir une vrai famille. Quelques semaines, ils s'installèrent et le petit garçon chuchota à sa tante.

 _–_ _ _ **Je suis heureux, j'ai ma famille à moi et bientôt j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais chut il faut pas le dire.**__

 _Oui, maintenant Luc était heureux !_

 _OLICITY_ _–_ _OLICITY_ _–_ _OLICITY_ _–_ _OLICITY_

 _ _L'épilogue est terminé, j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai une fiction que j'ai terminé mais je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterais vu que je suis en vacance ^^ peut-être un peu avant la sortie de la saison 5 :)__

 _ _Bonne soirée :)__


End file.
